A Geekboy's Life
by Edward'sDreamCatcher
Summary: Edward Cullen is the loneliest boy in Forks High. Constantly picked on and bullied, he's never had a friend or companion. But he's always held on to the hope that he'll meet someone who see's more than just the geek. And Edward's about to meet that person
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be here. ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please review xxx**

* * *

_Shit shit shit_

My inner voice was having a difficult time articulating itself with something other than cusses. I didn't really blame him; it's been a tough morning. I overslept last night because I kept thinking about today. What is today, you ask? Well, it's the first day of senior year, and I – Edward Cullen - am late. I have never been late a single day in my life. I don't like being late; it messes up my entire day. It causes me to skip lunch just so I have an hour to practice my piano compositions in the music room, which I would have otherwise done in the morning an hour before school started. I don't like it, not one bit.

I finally reached first period, but had to wait outside the door to catch my breath. I'm not exactly built for speed, so I tend to tire easily if I exert myself physically.

_Don't need to give them another reason to make fun of me_

I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open. Unfortunately for me, my hand was slightly damp, so I lost my grip on the doorknob and ended up stumbling into the room. Peels of laughter erupted from the other students, and I felt heat rise up into my cheeks.

_Was my humiliation really so hilarious to elicit such a response?_

I managed to right myself and pushed my glasses up from where they were sliding down my nose. Mr Banner asked if I was okay, to which I nodded and mumbled a quiet apology for being late. He told me to take a seat, and pointed to the only open one in the back of the room.

I sighed. I hate sitting that far back. It makes it harder to concentrate when horny teenagers are making out in front of you. With my head down, I made my way down the aisle. I passed by the preps, the jocks and the other normal kids. I heard them mutter loser and freak. I was used to hearing it; I've been hearing it since second grade.

Mike Newton, Forks High's star quarterback, had his sneaker clad foot in the aisle. I couldn't get past with it blocking me, but I was too afraid to tell him to move it. So I did what loser Cullen always does – I tripped over it. The contents of my backpack tumbled out as I unceremoniously fell to the floor. Needless to say the reaction of my peers remained the same. They laughed and Newton even snorted.

"You're such a doofus Ednerd. I think mama needs to buy you a new pair of bifocals." Mike was laughing so hard, the table started shaking.

I just started to gather my things, hoping that this would be the end of my torture. I was concentrating so hard on closing my bag when I noticed a pen pop up in front me. Attached to said pen was a hand, covered in those multi-coloured jelly bracelets the skater kids liked to wear. I followed the hand and saw it come with a chest; a very beautiful one.

_Did you seriously just call a chest beautiful?_

The chest moved, and I was mesmerised. I couldn't stop staring. I've never stared at a girl's chest before. I mean, I knew what was there, but I never saw one up close. The chest – I mean girl – had enough of my staring, and snapped her fingers in my face. Startled, I looked up, and stopped breathing altogether.

She was so beautiful. Hair the colour of mahogany caressed her heart-shaped face. And her eyes, they were like melting pools of chocolate. Her porcelain skin looked so delicate, I was almost afraid my gaze would mar it, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. Who is this exquisite creature? Was she here just for me?

_Say something before you freak her out douchebag_

"Hi." I said in a high squeak. I rolled my eyes at my unmanliness.

_Good one, she's really gonna think you're cool with that voice_

The girl just laughed and shook her head. "You forgot this." She handed the pen to me. I took it, and she went to sit back down. I realised then that the entire class had gone quiet. I probably made a bigger fool out of myself by just standing there, but I noticed as the girl sat down that the only seat free was the one next to her.

_Perhaps you can charm her with your girly voice_

I strode forward and sat in the stool. I was embarrassed beyond belief. She probably thought I was some nerd pervert. I did seem like one with all my blatant ogling of her lovely chest.

_Are you still going on about that_

Luckily, I was saved by Mr Banner, who started class. "Welcome to you first day of senior year boys and girls. You guys need to work hard this year, because I know you all want to go to college. So no more excuses with homework and projects. The person you're sitting with today will remain your lab partner for the rest of the year, so no switching like last time." He looked over at Mike. "Especially you Newton".

"I'm innocent I tell you." Mike smirked back.

"Anyway, we also have a new addition to the class. Please welcome Ms Isabella Swan" He pointed towards the girl next to me, who blushed but said hello.

"Hi." I heard her sweet voice next to me. It was enchanting and mesmerising, and I wanted to listen to it all day. "I'm sorry about what happened before. That was really mean of them to laugh at you." She said.

I turned to look at her. "That's ok. Um, I'm used t...t..to it." I stammered. I haven't spoken this much to anyone in school ever.

"Well, let's forget about that and introduce ourselves. I'm Bella Swan, but you can call me Bella." She chuckle, while holding a hand out to me.

"E..Ed..Edward C...Cullen. You can call me Ed...Edward though". I replied, and stuck my trembling hand in hers. It was so warm and soft, and I felt like weeping at the touch.

"It's nice to meet you Edward. I hope you like Biology, it's my favourite subject." She smiled at me. I only nodded in response, and she turned back to the front. I could still feel my hand tingling from when it held Bella's delicate one briefly.

I think I've just fallen in love


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A.N: I'm so blown away by everyone who's read and reviewed. You guys are awesome! I realised there were some errors in the last chapter so I went back and fixed those if anyone was interested. I know it can be bothersome when there are mistakes. **

**Since so many of you guys wanted more, I decided to post this chapter. Nothing much happens; it's just a bit of background on Edward and the troubles the geekboy has. I did shed one or two tears :)**

**Hope you like, and let me know if you spot any typos. xxxx**

* * *

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the day. She wasn't in any of my other classes, and I skipped lunch in the cafeteria in favour of the music room. I don't know why, but not seeing her left me feeling antsy. Perhaps because I was scared she would hear of my lousy reputation and decide talking to me was a mistake. I don't what I would do if she chose to ignore me after the epiphany I had in Biology.

While I may have exaggerated the falling in love part, I know I feel something for her. She was an exquisite creature. After she walked out of class, I sat there for a minute memorising everything about her. She was beautiful, more than any other girl in this school. She wore nothing on her face, not that she needed to anyway, and it made me optimistic. Maybe she doesn't take appearances into account. That would work so much better for me.

The only thing I had going for me was my height. I was 6'1, easily the tallest boy in the year. But with the permanent hunch I was found in, no one ever really saw it. My hair was this weird colour, kinda brown and red mixed with a bit of blonde.

_I think its called brende haha I'm so funny_

Shut-up you freak

_Says the one who wears a bowtie_

Did I mention I talk to myself yet? Anyway, not only is it this non-existent colour, it doesn't ever stay put. It just sticks up everywhere no matter how many times I brush it. I look like I've run my hand through a live wire. I do like my eyes though. They're what I like to call emerald green; though no one sees them either because they're hidden behind my giant glasses. Thick, black and so not appealing to anyone under the age of 80, but I still wear them because no one notices me regardless. Let's not get started on my state of dress. Bowtie and suspenders make up my daily wardrobe. I know it's not cool for kids to wear that kind of stuff, but I like it even if they make fun of me.

_But don't you long to be part of something, have someone. Wearing pansy clothes is not going to make them like you Edward_

I don't care. I don't want to change the way I am just so Mike Newton will stop calling me names and someone will sit with me during lunch. That's why I was so drawn to Bella. She didn't seem to mind or even notice what I was wearing. Maybe I'm getting my hopes up a bit too early. I'll wait and see how she reacts to me tomorrow.

I made my way home after school, with the intention of finishing my drawing tonight. I've been working on my parent's anniversary present. I didn't want to buy them something generic. I wanted it to be heartfelt, and show them how much they mean to me.

My parents are away a lot. Esme, my mother, is an international interior designer. She's in demand, and doesn't always have time to come home. I think I saw her last a few weeks ago, when it was my dad's birthday. They went out to dinner, so I only saw them briefly. My dad, Carlisle, is a world renowned surgeon, so he's always on these medical conferences.

I miss them a lot. But I don't complain, because a lot of people depend on them. I just wish they'd realise that sometimes I need them too. Not having anyone to talk to gets lonelier than you think. I don't see them for months at a time. I know they're really busy, but surely they can spare me five minutes. I haven't talked to anyone in so long. Which makes me think of Bella again. Could I really hold a conversation with her, keep her interested?

_Maybe you could ask her if she's in to art?_

That sounds like a good starting point. She looked artsy; those beat up converse and strappy satchel looked similar to the ones those art kids sported. I'm not part of the art group – not cool enough. I can't exactly rock converse's and band tees. But maybe if she's passionate about it, I could engage her interest. That's the plan I'm going to stick with for tomorrow.

I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom, dumping my back on the floor beside my desk. It was quite plain. I had a king sized bed in the centre, and bookshelves lining one entire wall, with the door to my personal bathroom in between them. The plush gold carpet was so soft beneath my feet; it was a luxury my parents put in for me. I guess to make up for being away all the time. On the other side was my desk, which had a leather sofa next to it and a plasma t.v made up the rest of my furniture. In the far corner was my easel. I'll get to working on that after I do my homework.

I decided to make myself dinner. Usually, that consists of hot pockets and coke, but as I opened the fridge, I found a tray of lasagne.

_I guess mother came home some time_

I loved her cooking. She so rarely did it that it brightened up my entire day if I found some of her food in the fridge. I gorged myself on the delicious food in front of the t.v in the living room. After that, I washed up and headed back to my bedroom.

I was almost done with the painting; it just needed shading and some more detail work. I'm really nervous about their reaction. I don't think they've ever seen any of my artwork, so I can't be sure they'll like it. They may think my pitiful attempt was a waste of their time. The drawing was supposed to symbolise our family.

Initially, it was just going to be my parents, sitting side by side and holding hands. They do that a lot. They were high school sweethearts, and are still as much in love today as they were twenty years ago. It was nice, but I thougth the picture was missing something.

I found an old family photo, one of the few which featured me. It was a close up of my parents hugging my three year old self. We were all laughing and I wanted them to remember that there was a time that we laughed together. I thought it was sweet. I added some final touches, and left it to dry. I'll check over it again tomorrow morning.

After I completed my nightly routine, I settled into bed with some music playing. I can't sleep without Debussy playing in the background. But this night, sleep didn't come so easily. I had Bella on my mind. Her kind face and her sweet voice kept replaying in my head. I guess only tomorrow can tell whether she'll acknowledge my presence or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A.N: So here's the next chapter. I'm going to post one more tomorrow and then it will be updates every Saturday. I hope you guys stay with me.**

**I know Edward may seem a little 'girly' to some people, but remember that he has been a target for bullying all his life. He's left even more vulnerable because his parents do not support him, so at times he feels overwhelmed by it all. **

**Bullying brings people down so fight against it.**

**Hope you guys like xxxx**

* * *

"What's that you got there Ed? New jacket, eh?" Mike Newton said, as he and a group of his friends cornered me in the hall.

I felt a tug on my suspenders, and looked right to see Tyler Crowley smirking evilly at me.

"I think he even got new belts for his lame trousers." They all laughed, and began jostling me around between them.

_Stupid ass doesn't even know what suspenders are_

"Get away from me" I shouted at them, and tried to move past Mike. Usually, I tended to avoid any physical contact with him. I may be tall, but my skinny arms and concave chest were not strong enough to cause damage to Mike and his friends.

"Loser boy's grown some balls has he?" Mike sneered at me.

"Fuck you." Now I normally refrain from such foul language, but these idiots were stopping me from getting to class – where Bella happened to be.

"Tsk...you should know better than to start something you can't finish nerd" Mike pushed me really hard into Tyler, who grabbed hold of my shoulders. I braced myself for the impact of Mike's fist when I heard a voice shout out.

"Leave him alone assholes!" I opened my eyes to see Bella herself running towards us. She pushed through the crowds and stepped up into Mike's face. "What the fuck is your problem?" She shoved him. I struggled to get free from Tyler. No way was I going to let Mike hurt Bella.

"What? He was mouthing off. Somebody needs to make sure he doesn't step out of line." Mike stepped back from Bella.

"And that's your job is it? Who do you think you are? You don't run this school." Bella seethed. She was breathing heavily, her hands balled into fists by her side.

"Whatever Bella. You're new here, so I'll let it go. But make sure you decide who you want your friends to be, because Cullen there is a pansy ass and ain't gonna do much for you, not like me." Mike ran his hand down Bella's arm briefly, and stalked off, his group of cronies following after him.

I walked the few steps to Bella, wanting to make sure she was alright. "Hey, are you ok?"

She looked up at me, and I could see her brows furrow. "I should be asking you that. Did those thugs hurt you?" she looked me over as she spoke. I guess she was searching for injuries. I chuckled at her perusal.

"No, I got lucky thanks to you." I said shyly, looking down at the ground. So this is what it felt like when someone stood up for you. I was giddy inside, like all the particles in my body were jumping around and screaming 'Bella cares woohoo'. It was oddly satisfying and mildly disturbing.

_But you're a weirdo anyway so what does it matter_

I decided to ignore my conscience for once. That guy never has anything positive to say. I felt Bella's fingers tilt my chin up.

"Those guys are jerks." She grinned. "Let's get to class, hero."

She turned around, but not before grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. All breath left my body the instant I felt her small fingers wrap around mine. Was this really happening? And why did she just call me hero?

_Stop stalling dude and move your feet_

I immediately shifted and trailed along beside Bella. If she didn't have a problem holding hands with me then I wasn't going to question it, although I'm not too sure of the status of our relationship. Were we friends or more? And isn't this moving too fast. I mean, we've only known each other for a day, and that's being generous. Maybe I should ask her. This is so confusing. I've never been in this situation before.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. We were outside class and Bella let go of my hand. To say the touch was missed would be an understatement. It felt like she had taken a part of my soul with her.

_When did you turn into such a girl?_

"Edward, hello?" Bella snapped her fingers in my face, bringing me back to reality. I blushed crimson. Why can't I look cool for once.

"You're funny. Come on let's sit. I think Banner's giving us a project. I hope we get to choose our topics." She sounded very excited.

Bella was right. Mr Banner gave us a week long project to study a particular species. Bella chose the life of bees. I can't say I was too thrilled. Insects just creeped me out a bit. It feels like they're on me when I see one. But I didn't mention my phobia because Bella looked so cute planning out what we were going to do.

"So, do you want to start working on it tonight?" She asked me as we walked out of class.

"Um...sure, after school would be good. Should we go to the library?" I hated sounded so unsure of myself, but I've never met someone who didn't squirm at the thought of spending time with me so I was a bit nervous.

"That sounds good. Shoot, I have to get to class. Will you be in the cafeteria today? I didn't see you yesterday"

I was speechless. She actually looked for me?

_That's a first_

I was practically gaping at her, wide eyes and slack jaw. She seemed to be amused by this and giggled.

"Oh..ah..yeah I'll be there. D..d..do you wanna sit together?" I asked in a small voice. I don't know what I would do if she rejected me.

_Probably crawl into a hole and cry your eyes out_

I've never done that. I may be chicken-shit when it comes to Mike Newton but I'm not a total wuss.

"I'd love to Edward. Wait for me by the doors ok?" She shouted over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall. I stared after her, awed by this girl's generosity. She really doesn't care what I look like.

By the time lunch arrived, the high I felt had still not evaporated. Even when that bitch Rosalie Hale made a comment about my alien sized eyes, I still had a glazed look on my face. I guess Bella's feistiness rubbed off on me because I told Rosalie to shut her mouth. I might have also told her that it was useless when it wasn't attached to Emmet's dick. She gave me the evils all class for that. Emmet McCarty is her boyfriend and built like a wall. He's actually a nice guy and has never given me any grief. I still wouldn't call him a friend though. No, my friend is Bella. The only one I've had and the only one I'll need.

She finally made me feel worth something, not just part of the rotting wallpaper.

I stood outside the cafeteria doors, waiting patiently for Bella. This is the first time I won't be sitting alone. Sure, I've sat at a table with other people. The school really isn't big enough for individual tables. But with Bella next to me, I'll have someone to talk to. I rehearsed what I was going to say. I'd start off by asking what other classes she took, and then maybe ask her some of her hobbies. If she happened to say art, I could regale her with my knowledge of all things related to the craft. As I stood their contemplating, I saw Bella approach, flanked by a tiny girl who looked like she belonged in the junior school.

They were chatting away like they were best friends, and barely noticed me as I stood there. I didn't want to intrude on their conversation, but I also wanted to ask Bella if this girl was going to join us. I thought it was just going to be me and Bella.

"Hey Bella." I spoke softly. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Hey Edward, I didn't see you there. This is Alice." She introduced the girl beside her, who glanced at me with distaste before turning back to Bella.

"Come on, let's stop wasting time. Jasper's waiting for me and I can't wait to for you guys to meet." Alice squealed, and her tiny body looked like it was vibrating with excitement. Bella cast me a solemn look. I felt my heart sink.

"I'm sorry Edward. Alice really wants me to meet her friends. You're welcome to join us." I detected a hint of hope in her voice. As much as I would have loved to spend time with Bella, I knew I wouldn't be wanted amongst Alice and her friends. She was part of the super group, as I liked to call them. They were the kids who everyone invited to parties, did favours for and generally kissed their asses. Rosalie and Emmet were part of that group, as well as Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

"I just remembered I have to help Mrs Cope out in the library, so I was waiting to tell you that I can't have lunch with you today." I lied through my teeth, although sometimes when I was feeling really lonely I would help out at the library. But I don't think today would be one of those days.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, I'll see you after school then?" She asked. I nodded in response and she resumed her conversation with Alice. They disappeared into the cafeteria, and I felt my hope extinguish as I watched the doors close.

Twelve years of pain and isolation didn't stop me from getting my hopes up, of wanting to believe in someone. I should have known better. Beautiful girl's like Bella didn't hang around with awkward fools like me.

_You don't need anyone else. You haven't for twelve years_

If only I could share the sentiment


	4. Chapter 4

The library is my safe place. It has been for as long as I could remember. Here, no one judged me or singled me out for being abnormal or whatever. I was left alone to my own devices, and I was quite happy with that. It bought a sense of calm and peace, a place where I didn't have to look over my shoulder every second of the day.

At this moment, peace and tranquillity was definitely not in the air. I was a jittery mess of nerves, waiting for Bella. She's already twenty minutes late. Maybe she's forgotten, or as I really fear is the case, been brainwashed by Alice into not being seen with me.

Since I was already here, I decided to start on the project. Bees aren't as bad as wasps I suppose. I could touch the book with the picture of the bee with the furry legs and the giant eyes.

_Ew that's disgusting_

Apparently, I was a sissy and couldn't touch the book. I pushed it to the floor as a shudder ran through me. They are so gross. I spent the next hour and a half trying to get over my inane reaction to bees, and managed to write two pages and draw a few diagrams. I now knew all about pollination.

I realised Bella had stood me up, so I made my way to the parking lot. It was almost empty now, just a few cars left. They were most likely the football players, since they had practise today. As I was walking past the field, I saw Bella sitting alongside Alice and Rosalie on the benches. I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but Bella didn't look too happy. She was gazing far out in the field, almost like her mind was elsewhere. I wonder what she was thinking at that moment. Did she forget about our meeting?

I didn't want to linger so I got into my Volvo and drove home.

As soon as I opened my front door I was hit by the aroma of boiling stew.

_Mom's home_

I dropped my bag on the floor and hurried to the kitchen. My mom was by the stove, singing along to a Louis Armstrong track. She sported a massive grin, and I found myself matching it.

"Hi mom." I walked over to her. She smiled at me.

"Hey baby. How was school?"

"Fine. Have you been home long?" I poked a finger into the stew. Yum, chicken.

"Just got back this morning. I'm afraid you're going to be alone for dinner tonight. Your father and I are attending one of his work dinners tonight." She spoke distractedly.

"Oh...ok." The joy I felt at her presence became slightly subdued. I don't know what I expected when I saw her, but I felt disappointed that she obviously didn't come back for me.

"I'm just going to finish my homework." I told her, already heading out of the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll leave your dinner in the oven sweetheart." She called after me.

I didn't reply – there was no point. I knew I was in for another long night, but this was going to be the loneliest.

* * *

I walked to Biology with heavy steps. I knew I'd see Bella in there. I was slightly upset with her. I mean, if she had other plans then she should have told me. Another part of my brain was telling me that I was being stupid; what else did I expect her to do. The fact that she even spoke to me and stood up for me was hardly believable. It was unrealistic for me to assume that she wanted to be friends.

Only Mr Banner was in the class, so I took a seat at the back. Bella and I were still partners for this assignment, so I would have to speak with her about it. I'm not going to do it all by myself, I'm not that much of a pushover.

I spread out my books on the desk, with last night's work on top. I would show it to Bella, and then we can divide the workload between us. My hands wouldn't stop shaking, so I just stuck them in my pockets.

_She doesn't need to see how nervous you are_

The bell rang and a stream of students filed in, Bella was among them. Again, I was struck by how downcast she looked. I couldn't get yesterday's image out of my head, when I saw her at the football field. She didn't look any better today. Something serious must have happened. How I wished I could ask her, but I have no right to. She made her feelings clear last night when she ignored me.

I stared down at the desk as she approached, not wanting to make any eye contact. The chair next to me moved, and Bella sat on it while dropping her bag on the table unceremoniously. She didn't speak, but I could feel her eyes burning holes through the side of my head. Me, being the freak that I am, started to tremble. I hated it when people looked at me. I knew they were judging me. Usually, I could ignore them, but it felt worse with Bella doing it.

"Are you ok Edward?" Her voice was so soft, as if she knew of my unease.

A sharp nod was my only response. I heard her sigh and shuffle around her stuff. I let out a long breath to calm me down. Bella was making me all flustered. I've never been this confused before.

As I listened to Mr Banner drone on, a movement to the side caught my eye. Bella had slipped a scrap of paper towards me.

_Edward, I know I was a bitch yesterday by not turning up, but there is something I want to talk with you about. Please wait for me at lunch. I promise I won't ditch you again._

At least she knows she did something wrong. I let her squirm for a bit before writing my answer.

_How can I trust you?_

She shook her head as soon as she read it and immediately began scribbling a new message.

_I'm no better than the rest of these assholes. But I found out something yesterday and it got me distracted. I had a lot of thinking to do. I totally deserve shit from you but please please please let me explain myself._

She started tapping her fingers on the table just waiting for me to make a decision. I suppose there was no harm in meeting her. If this was a set up to humiliate me, then I'll be glad. At least I'll know what Bella is really like.

_Ok, but I'll wait for you inside the cafeteria._

She smiled at me then and I was happy that it was because of me. I just hope she doesn't hurt me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: Ok, so this chapter just came to me and I had to post it. I hope you guys like it, and maybe you'll decide to forgive Bella.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are the best.**

**Special shout out to Mireads. I'm sorry if this breaks your heart again. :)**

**Hugs and kisses xxx**

* * *

It turned out that I didn't have to wait for Bella. She was already in the cafeteria before I got there, claiming a table. As soon as she saw me she started waving frantically.

"Over here Edward. I got us a table all to ourselves." She shouted over the noise. Unfortunately, everyone heard her, and all eyes were on me as I made my way over to her. I guess they were shocked that somebody actually wanted to sit with me as opposed to feeling sorry for me and letting me take up space on their table.

I sat down, clutching my bag to my chest. Being the centre of attention was unnerving and made me more nervous than I usually am.

"Hi." I spoke, barely audible.

"Hi. I'm glad you came." Bella smiled at me in encouragement. "Have you got some lunch?"

"Y..yes." I started to pull out my sandwich and bottled water. I began fidgeting with them when Bella remained silent. I heard her sigh.

"Edward, please let me apologise for yesterday." She shot me a look of remorse. "I'm really sorry for not turning up after school, and for not sitting with you during lunch. I'm begging for your forgiveness." She pleaded with me.

I searched her face, and she seemed genuine. She really was sorry for what she did. I felt my anger simmer down a bit. Maybe she did want to be friends after all.

"Why don't you explain the reason, and then I'll decide." I spoke firmly. I had already decided that I would forgive her. I didn't need to make anymore enemies here and besides, it was senior year. I'll probably never see her again and I don't want to end things badly. She did stick up for me against Newton that time.

Bella took a deep breath, and reached across the table to grab my hand. I felt her fingers close around mine, and my heart stuttered a bit. She was so warm and soft; the contact felt wonderful.

"Remember I was talking to Alice yesterday?" I nodded at her. "Well, she started telling me things...about you." I felt a sense of dread wash over me. I knew they would get to Bella. I tried to move my hand out from underneath hers, but she just clutched it tighter.

"She started telling me about how you don't speak to anyone; you don't go to any parties or make out with any of the girls. The clothes you wear are weird and stupid, and you're the biggest nerd this school has ever had." I started breathing heavily as she continued in a thick voice. "You don't have any friends because nobody wants to associate themselves with a loser like you. You have grandpa shoes, and glasses so thick you can see the moon." I started to curl up into myself. I knew they thought these things about me. They teased me for years because I didn't act like how they wanted, because I'd rather be alone than be something that I'm not. To know that they were poisoning Bella against me, the one person I thought could be my friend almost tore me in pieces. I didn't deserve it, any of it.

"She told me to stay away from you if I wanted to be liked and hang out with the popular crowd. That you're scum, and are so worthless that even your own family don't want anything to do with you." She whispered the last part so softly. But it still shattered every piece of my heart. I saw tears gather in her eyes, but I could barely keep mine from falling. I had to get out of there, so I ran.

I left all my things at that table and ran as fast as I could. I slipped and stumbled, but I managed to push my way out and ended up outside. I heard Bella shouting my name behind me, but I didn't stop. I kept on running, into the forest that surrounded school. Eventually, I ended up in a meadow, where I dropped to the ground. It was still wet from the rain, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I was tired; physically and emotionally. What was so wrong with me that people couldn't bear my company? What did I do wrong? I started crying then. I let out all the anguish I kept inside me for all these years. The pain I've suffered at the hands of my peers, the heartache caused by my parents' negligence. Everything just tumbled out of me in gut-wrenching sobs that I couldn't contain.

I don't know how long I spent shedding tears, but I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Gentle fingers tangled in my hair, kisses rained upon my forehead. I was surrounded by the scent of strawberries, wrapped up in soothing tones and soft touches, and I finally felt a hint of calm pass through me. It was Bella. She was here, with me, taking care of me. After everything she heard, all the hateful comments Alice made, she didn't turn her back and walk away. She kept up with me, and for that I would be eternally grateful.

I melted into her embrace, and she clutched me tighter. She leaned back against a tree, holding me between her legs. She repeated that everything was going to be alright, that she was there for me and I believed her.

My cries soon turned into sniffles, and I heard Bella choking back a few sobs too. She cupped my cheeks and pulled me up to face her. I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, which held nothing but compassion.

"Edward, I didn't meet you yesterday because I had a lot to think about. Everything Alice told me, their treatment of you and the choice she gave me regarding you was not easy for me to take in all at once. But I realised last night that there really wasn't a choice. I had already made up my mind."

She leaned in and touched her forehead to mine. I sucked in a breath at her proximity.

"You are so much better than those fools, Edward. They tease you and belittle you because they're scared. You're way more intelligent than they could ever hope to be, and you don't stoop to their level by bowing to their demands. You're perfect Edward, and if I have to choose between you and those sharks, then I'll choose you every single time." I let out a strangled gasp. She really chose me over being friends with the super group. I was good enough for Bella.

"I promise that I will never, ever, hurt you again. You won't be alone anymore Edward, I'm with you forever now. Just you and me." She gave me a breathtaking smile. "Bella and Edward." She ran her fingers over my lips, and stared at them intently. I started breathing heavier as she leaned in, and so softly touched her lips to mine. Everything around us faded until it was just me and Bella, content in utter bliss. She pulled back slightly, and I repeated her words.

"Bella and Edward, forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: I was requested to provide a Bella POV and I want you guys to let me know what you want. Shall I do a BPOV of:**

**1) her and Alice's conversation about Edward**

**2) how she came to choose Edward**

**3) her perspective of the meadow scene**

**It's up to you guys. For now I leave you with next chapter. Hugs and kisses xxx**

* * *

Bella and I spent the rest of the afternoon in that meadow. We spoke about what happened, and I even shared bits and pieces of my home life and parents. She didn't look at me with pity when I told her that they've basically been ignoring me for most of my life. No, instead she stole my breath with a kiss so sweet I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

I asked her what this meant for us. I had no experience with girls, or friends for that matter, so I wasn't too sure what to label our 'relationship'. She assuaged my fears lacing our fingers together and telling me that cared for me, in more than a platonic way. I still had a few doubts, so for the first time ever, I shared them with someone else.

"Bella, don't you think we're moving too fast? I mean, we have only known each other for a few days." I spoke nervously. I didn't want to upset her, but I needed to be absolutely sure that she felt the pull between us or if it was just me.

"Edward, I couldn't stop thinking about you after we met. You looked adorable in your bowtie; all I kept fantasising about was ripping it off and tying you up with it." She blushed a bright crimson while my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Really..um..wow." I stuttered. I could hardly believe she had those thoughts.

"I've never thought of anyone else the way I think of you. You're so innocent, so cute; I just wanted to corrupt you. I don't want us to stay friends Edward. I wouldn't be able to control myself." Her eyes had turned dark. By this point, I started to breathe heavier, my gaze turning drowsy. Bella watched me with hooded eyes and pulled me closer to her, so that every inch of our bodies touched.

"I know that I want to spend every moment with you. So what if we hardly know anything about each other. All I'm sure of is that there is a spark between us, and I'd be foolish if I pretended otherwise."

I was overwhelmed by this girl. For all of my life, I've accepted the fact that I wasn't good enough. Not for the people of this town, the kids at school, or even my parents. But Bella, she noticed me when everyone else just passed me by. I didn't know how to respond, so I did the only thing I could. I kissed her, putting everything I felt into it. If Bella could accept me, then I would learn to accept myself.

We parted ways at the school parking lot, which was still empty seeing as how school wasn't over. Neither of us wanted to go back there today anyway.

We stood in front of Bella's red Chevy. It was outdated and in need of a good repair, but I thought not to mention that to her. Our hands were still laced together, and Bella was swinging them back and forth between us. I knew I had the biggest, goofiest grin on my face, but I didn't feel silly since Bella sported the same one.

"Do you want my cell phone number?"

I faltered a bit. "Um..sure..but, I don't have a cell." I knew it wasn't cool not to have one, but up until this moment, I've never had the need for one. Bella pouted at me, sticking her lower lip out.

"Can't you call me from your landline?"

"Oh, of course." I rubbed my neck. "I didn't think about that." I was slightly embarrassed.

Bella chuckled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "You're so silly sometimes Edward." She took out a scrap piece of paper and wrote down her number, which she promptly placed in my hand. "Call me tonight, ok?"

"Ok." I watched Bella drive away, and headed towards my own car. The drive home had me drumming my fingers on the steering wheel and singing along to cheesy love songs on the radio. I had never felt so carefree. I was happy, genuinely happy, and I couldn't wait to get home and call Bella. We had only just parted and I was missing her already.

Imagine my surprise when I opened the front door and was greeted by my father. He looked tired. I suppose he has been working overtime at the hospital. I don't know why he doesn't just retire. We have enough wealth to feed an entire country courtesy of Grandpa Cullen.

"Hello there, son. You're home early." He shot me his million dollar smile, as I've heard mom say in the past.

"Yeah, we were let go early from last period. How come you're home?" I inquired. It was particularly unusual for him to be home, and even on the days he was, he spent most of his time catching up on sleep.

"Oh you know, sometimes you just have to take a break. Why don't you sit by me and we can order pizza huh? You're mother's not home so us boys have to fend for ourselves." He smirked at me. Spending time with my dad had become as rare as a blue moon, so his mentioning it had me stunned.

"A..are you sure? I mean, you're not too busy?" I spoke quietly. I was half hoping and half dreading his answer.

"I'm never too busy to hang out with my little man." He flung his arm over my shoulder. I snuggled into his embrace, craving the contact I was denied for so long. Standing next to my dad, I felt invincible. I never felt that way next to anyone, just my dad. He was my hero, and I wanted to make him proud of me. It was why I tried so hard at school, and never complained when he wasn't there to see my good grades and perfect GPA. I knew he'd want to know someday, so I kept all my report cards safely tucked away.

"So, I'll order the pizza and you pick out the film." He called out to me from the kitchen. I walked over to our movie collection. They were situated by the plasma in the living room. Dad was an action movie freak, and so we had loads to choose from. I settled on Mad Max and started it up.

Dad walked into the room and relaxed on the leather sofa. I sat next to him, glad that he had left some room for me instead of stretching out onto the entire thing, as he liked to do. We were comfortable, and I was filled to the brim with happiness.

_This was one of the best days ever._


	7. Outtake: Bella POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: So this is not a chapter, it's Bella's POV. Most of you guys wanted to know what happened between her and Alice, so I thought I'd post that for you. But Bella seemed to have more to say. I hope you guys like it. This is THE longest chapter I have ever written and I hope it covers everything you guys wanted to know from Bella. **

**A special shout out to my regular reviewers (you know who you are). You guys are the best and your advice helps me so much. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited. You guys keep me going.**

**Come back Saturday for chapter seven. Hugs and kisses xxx**

* * *

Moving schools is not a novelty for me. Ever since my parents divorced, my mother and I have travelled all over the states. Renee, as I was accustomed to calling her, was what I liked to call a flighty woman. She was always on the lookout for new things to try. One time, when we were living in a desert town in southern Texas, she came home with some game meat. Apparently she had taken up hunting as a new activity with the locals. I can't say I was too pleased, and when she finally had enough after two weeks, I almost squealed in glee.

My last home before Forks was Phoenix. I loved it there; the beautiful weather, the desert, my friends at school. It was the best place for me. It was also where my mother met her new husband, Phil. It was love at first sight – something I never believed in – and they got hitched. Phil was a minor league baseball player, so he travelled a lot. Renee accompanied him sometimes, but more often than not stayed home with me. I could see how much being apart from him affected her, so I did the only thing I could – I moved in with Charlie.

There were hugs and tears, and three days later I was living with my dad. Charlie was the Chief of police in Forks and everyday he put on that jacket I felt so proud that he was my dad. He wasn't a man of many words, but he moulded me into the person I am today. Charlie always taught me to be fair and kind to everyone, and always fight for justice. I guess that was the policeman talking. On his trips to visit me, he would also teach me a few self-defence moves. Let's just say I can take down a 200lb male in about three seconds

So here I was, starting a new day in a new school. I was slightly annoyed by all the looks I was getting from everyone. Had they never had someone move into their little town before? My first class of the day was biology. It had been my favourite subject, and I hoped this place wouldn't ruin that for me. I sat at a table in the back, trying to avoid Mike Newton. Ever since I got here, he's been stuck to me like gum. He not so subtly hinted that I should join him for a movie. Ugh I almost threw up in my mouth a little at the thought. Not wanting to be rude, I not so subtly hinted that I would rather eat mud off the ground. Apparently he was also really dense because he thought that I was shy and that was my attempt at flirting. Jocks seriously deserved their reputation for being idiots.

The he walked in. I didn't know his name, and I couldn't recall seeing him around, but the moment he looked up at me from his bag, I felt all the breath leave my body. I have never believed in love at first sight, but that moment, I could have sworn that Edward Cullen was my soul mate. It was unnerving. I had never really had crushes or anything, but I had always thought that the type of guy I would go for would look nothing like Edward.

His outfit consisted of black loafers, pressed black trousers and a crisp white shirt topped that off with black suspenders and a black bow tie. A bit formal for school, but some people liked dressing smart, and I had to admit, he did look kind of cute. I just wanted to squish him in my arms and rain his blushing face with kisses. Like I said, the feeling was very unnerving. His hair was a wild shade of copper, making him appear dishevelled, and his glasses were slightly crooked on his nose. He was unwittingly sexy to me and I found myself wanting to just know more about this shy boy.

* * *

The following day was no better. I had spent all night thinking about him. My dreams were filled with glasses and bowties, and I woke up sweaty and horny as hell. What was happening to me? As I waited in the hallway for class – and maybe Edward – I saw him appear suddenly. He looked like he was in a rush, and I was just about to call out to him when my view was blocked by none other than Mike Newton. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but as soon as I saw them push Edward around I took off in a sprint. Who the fuck did Newton think he was? Not such a hot shot when I pushed him back. I could see a glimmer of fear in his eyes and I just smirked.

Edward was so sweet, and I felt my heart melting when he shyly said thanks. At that moment, I just wanted to be close to him, so I grabbed his hand. I know it was a bit forward but he didn't seem to mind. I wanted to spend all my time with him, which is why I hated that we had to separate for next class. When I suggested we have lunch together, I honestly meant it.

But then I met Alice. She was short, and I mean pixie-size short. When she first introduced herself in English, I thought she was playing some sort of joke. It turned out she was a senior, co-captain of the cheerleading team and was dating some 'handsome devil' called Jasper. She was interesting to talk to, and she informed me of the so called 'happenings' in school. I came to the conclusion that she was a gossip, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in finding out the dirty secrets of this sleepy town. So when she told me to join her for lunch, I accepted immediately.

It was only when I saw Edward waiting by the doors that reality hit me. When he made up some lame excuse about helping the librarian I felt guilty. He looked hurt even though he tried to hide it. I wanted to run after him but Alice quickly pulled me inside and towards her table. It was there, during lunch, when I heard the most awful stories.

Each one of them said something degrading about Edward. He was a nerd, constantly looking in books instead of where he was going. He needed glasses otherwise his alien eyes would pop out of his head. He wore his grandpa's clothes because nothing else fit his scrawny body. They laughed at him, as if he was nothing but a source of amusement rather than an actual human being with feelings.

I sat there and listened; stunned by the level of cruelty these people were capable of. Alice was in the middle of telling everyone how she once went through his bag and found some of his poems which she stuck up around school. They all recounted the event and proceeded to tell me the names they came up with to taunt him and his lack of balls. By the end of lunch, I felt raw and wounded emotionally. Edward was the ones who suffered at the hands of people who should have cared for him, been his friends, and I was hurting because he had to go through that. He did nothing to deserve their treatment of him. Everything Alice told me was running on repeat in my head for the rest of the day.

I didn't even notice when the bell rang, signalling the end of school. I felt Alice tug my arm towards the football field, and I just followed her, too wrapped up in my thoughts to consider anything else. I don't know how long I sat there, but soon Alice nudged my side.

"What's up with you? You look like a zombie." She giggled. I pulled my knees up on the bench and rested my head on top of them sideways so that I could look at Alice.

"Why do you hate him so much? Edward, I mean." I was dying to know what he did, what was so horrible about him that caused her dislike.

She scrunched her face up, as if just hearing his name made her sick.

"He's a loser Bella. He knows that this school is ruined by people like him. He wears stupid clothes and thinks he's so smart. Nobody likes him Bella." She snorted. "And he can't even speak. I mean, have you tried to talk to him?"

Rosalie, who looked bored with the conversation, decided that now was the time for her input.

"H..hh..hi...I..i..i'm...Ed..Edw..ward." She stammered in an imitation of Edward. They both laughed at her display. When they realised I didn't find it funny, Alice glared at me.

"Don't you dare speak to him Bella. You're new here, so I can overlook today's incident at lunch. You didn't know he was scum, an ant in this place. Just remember to stay with us if you don't want to end up like him. We rule this school, and we're going to push him out of it." Her voice was filled with menace.

I didn't understand her. He had not done anything to hurt her, from what I could tell. He was just different. Perhaps in a school this small, everyone was expected to bow down to the rich kids; the ones who had the looks and popularity. Edward was targeted because he chose to ignore them and get on with his life how he wanted. I felt anger rise in me. These people wanted me to be the same as them? To tease and belittle the kindest person I had met in this shithole of a school.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I have a mind of my own, and I will choose who I want to speak to." I spoke calmly, softly.

Alice turned red, and seethed with anger. "You listen to me Bella. Nobody defies me. I run this place, and I say that you stay away from that idiot Cullen. I can make things very hard for you."

I smirked at her. "Whatever bitch." I leaned my face down to hers. "If you ever mess with him again, I'll be the one who makes things _very_ hard for you." I spun around and stomped off.

"You've just made a big mistake Swan." I heard her screech in a high pitch voice.

"Shut up! You sound like a fucking drowning cat." I shouted back at her over my shoulder. Why anyone would voluntarily choose to be in her presence baffles me. I walked over to my truck and got in. I slumped over the steering wheel and took deep breaths. I didn't know how or why, but Edward Cullen had gotten under my skin. The minute Alice told me to stay away from him; I just knew I would not do it. He was a million times better than she could hope to be, and I would gladly choose him over her and her crazy friends.

When I got home I made dinner for Charlie, which we ate in silence. It was comfortable and nice, especially after the day I had. While he went off to watch some game on t.v, I went up to my room to do my homework. It was only when I pulled out my Biology textbook that I realised I had stood up Edward after school. I felt like smacking my head on the table, so I did just that.

* * *

To say I was nervous this morning would be an understatement. I didn't know if Edward would be upset with me after yesterday. Well, I actually had a gut feeling he would but that's beside the point. I was praying that he wouldn't ignore me. I knew he got harassed everyday by Newton and his minions, and I certainly did not help by blowing him off twice yesterday. If I was him, I would ignore me too. I bet he thought I was just another cruel person wanting to humiliate him. I walked into class and spotted him at our desk. He was looking down at the desk, and his hunched shoulders just screamed 'leave me alone'. I sat next to him and watched him. He never looked at me; just sat there trembling and blushing. Could a blush look so beautiful?

I was fed up of his attempt at ignoring me so I wrote him a note. I didn't know what I was expecting, but when he replied I felt the heavy weight on my heart lift.

_How can I trust you_, he had written. I kept thinking about that while I was waiting for him in the cafeteria. I had to tell him that I knew what everyone thought of him, how they treated him. I had to promise him that I would never act the way they do. They were so beneath him, and the only reason they bullied him was because they were jealous. Even though we hadn't known each other long, I knew that he was a good person. He would never hurt anyone the way they hurt him. I would cherish him if he let me be a part of his life.

And when he walked through those doors, passed all those kids who labelled him a freak and called him queer and never took a second to get to know the beautiful soul inside, I knew that I would never, ever let him go.

* * *

**You know the rest xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm so happy with everyone I decided to post the next chapter :) I couldn't not do it xx**

**lots of love x**

* * *

I pulled into my usual spot in the parking lot the next day. For the first time since I stepped foot on the school campus, I was happy; carefree even. I felt positive today; perhaps because I wouldn't be alone. I smiled as I saw Bella rush over to me from her own truck.

We never really had a discussion about whether we would be open about our relationship. I assumed Bella would acknowledge me, I just didn't know if I was allowed to touch her.

_Touch her? You sound like a perv._

I did sound like a pervert. Ugh. Better stop thinking about touching Bella.

She did, however, surprise me when she leaned up and kissed my cheek. It was warm and wet, and made me feel giddy. I stunned myself when I moved my face an inch and pecked her lips.

_Smooth move my friend_

I heard a collective gasp and we both turned to face the other students, who were milling around outside the building. I looked down at the ground, trying to avoid the stares.

Bella was not standing for that, and tilted my face up towards her.

"Don't be afraid, Edward. I'm right here with you, cutie pie." She winked at me.

I let out a small chuckle. She was right. I had to man up and stop being so ashamed of myself. With a newfound determination, I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"You're right. I'm going to show them that the most beautiful girl in the whole school chose me over them."

Bella kissed me again, on the lips, and laced our hands together. We only took a couple of steps when I heard someone call out to Bella.

It was Alice, who was flanked by her minions Jessica and Lauren. Those girls followed her around everywhere. They also looked like Barbie dolls; fake, plastic and stringy hair all over. They gave me the creeps.

Alice strode over to Bella, but had to look up because she was so short. It was actually funny to watch, but I kept quiet.

"I see you did not take my advice, after I told you not to hang around with this freak." She spat the word at me.

I flinched slightly at the hostility in her voice. Bella noticed, and gripped my hand tighter while leaning in closer to Alice. She practically towered over her, and Bella was not even that tall – she barely reached my shoulder.

"Why don't you take your bitch attitude somewhere where it's wanted. Perhaps the local dump would be a good place, seeing as how every word that comes out of your mouth sounds like rubbish to me." Bella sneered at Alice, whose eyes were wide with shock.

No one had ever talked back to Alice before. You didn't do it if you wanted to 'fit in' with the crowd and not get picked on.

"I don't like seeing you, or your idiot friends, so leave me and Edward alone." Bella turned her back on Alice, and tugged on my hand to follow her.

I looked over my shoulder at Alice, whose face was frozen in that mask of shock. The whole encounter was just so hilarious; I burst out laughing while we were heading to class. Bella shared the same sentiment, and couldn't contain her giggles.

"Oh my gosh...did you see her face" Bella was having difficulty speaking because she was laughing so hard.

I had calmed down by then, and just gazed at Bella in adoration. She was amazing and wonderful, and she was all mine.

"Bella!" I shouted.

She looked at me, startled. "What? Why are you shouting? What's wrong?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"I didn't ask if I could be your boyfriend." I smacked myself on the head. I was supposed to be a gentleman and I had not even been clear to hear with my intentions.

She began laughing again, but softer this time.

"Edward, I swear you are too cute." She let out a small chuckle, filled with happiness. "I thought I made it pretty obvious that we were together in the boyfriend-girlfriend way."

"Sorry. I just thought to ask." I smiled sheepishly at her and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't have any experience with this, you know."

"Edward, can be honest with you?" I nodded for her to continue. "I don't have much experience either." My face must have shown my disbelief because she shook her head and laughed at me, again.

"Really, before you, boys have never interested me. Of course, I went on a few dates with some guys back in Phoenix, but those were just to please my mom. I think she thought I was a lesbian or something."

"Oh, ok?" It came out as a question. Her mom sounded a bit crazy to me.

"You're the one that I want, baby." Bella sang in a cheesy voice.

I found myself smiling again. I think this is the most I've smiled since, well, forever.

* * *

"Do you wanna drive and I'll just follow you?"

School had finished for the day, and Bella and I were deciding the best way to get to my house.

"That sounds fine." I felt brave again and gave Bella a quick kiss. Well, it was supposed to be quick, but Bella had other ideas.

She fisted her tiny hands into my sweater vest and smashed our lips together. She grabbed my bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. It felt so good. Our lips moulded together, exploring each other's mouths. I felt Bella's tongue nudge my lips, so I hesitantly met it with my own.

The feeling was indescribable. It was intimate and sweet. I felt a closeness like never before, and the pleasure it gave me was too much. I broke away, leaning my forehead against hers. We were both breathing heavily. Bella's eyes were full of passion and lust.

"We should get going." I gasped out. Bella nodded and slipped out of my arms.

She trailed my car home, and I kept sneaking glances at her in my wing mirror. There were matching grins plastered on our faces. It was way too sappy and girly for me, but I loved the feeling.

We walked hand in hand around the house. I showed her everything; the living room, gigantic kitchen that is hardly ever used, the four bathrooms, and finally my room, where we holed up for the rest of the evening.

"Do you want some snacks? I think I can find something to eat." We were lying on my bed, Bella curled up against my chest. I was stroking her hair; it felt so smooth and soft.

"Hhmm...kay. I don't want you to move though." I couldn't see her face, but I imagined her sticking her lip out in that pout.

I gently removed myself from beneath her despite her moan of protest.

"I'll be back really quick. And you should get started on our assignment. I really don't want to look at any more bees." I cringed at the thought, which made her laugh. I kissed her head and hurried to the kitchen, searching for something edible in the many cupboards.

I eventually settled on a variety of chips, a bag of popcorn and some M&M's. I put everything into bowls and placed them onto a tray, grabbing two cans of soda out of the fridge on my way out and headed up the stairs.

When I stepped into my room I saw Bella standing by my easel. I had finished the painting I had done for my parents' gift; it just needed to be wrapped up.

I put all the food on my desk and went over to hug Bella. She leaned back against my chest, and I placed my chin on her shoulder.

"This is beautiful Edward." She sounded awed.

I hid my face in her shoulder, my thanks sounding muffled.

"I mean it Edward. The colour, the emotion, everything about this picture is enchanting." Bella turned in my arms. "What inspired you to do it?" She sounded genuinely intrigued.

I was excited. I'd finally get to share my love for art with someone.

"I drew it for my parents. It's their wedding anniversary next week, and I wanted to show them how much they mean to me." I looked down. I was exposing so much of myself to Bella, but I wanted her to know more about me – the real me. "They don't spend that much time with me. I know they have these really important jobs and so I try not to be too upset about it, but I don't get to tell them I love them. I don't get to tell them that I miss them, and that the kids at school aren't that nice."

Bella wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close. She was keeping me together, like a band aid, stopping me from coming apart.

She walked me over to the bed and sat me down, placing herself on my lap and moving her arms around my neck. She felt warm and safe.

"They haven't ever really been around. When I was younger, there was a housekeeper. She used to look after me, make sure I ate dinner and went to bed on time. She didn't want to play army men with me, or read stories. It was lonely, and I cried myself to sleep sometimes."

I met Bella's eyes with my own, searching for comfort. They were brimming with unshed tears. I leaned closer to her and closed my eyes.

"When the people at school would tease me, I couldn't ask my parents what was wrong with me. I couldn't tell them that no one wanted to be my friend because they were never around. By the time I was old enough to take care of myself; it was just me in the house. I would see my parents from time to time, whenever they weren't too busy. It's difficult for me...to...just...talk to them. I don't know what to say, how to act. It's why I made them that picture. It's easier to show them. I...I want them to notice me, be proud of me." I whispered it all, afraid that if I spoke any louder, I might relive those painful memories.

Bella hugged me tighter, placing kisses in my hair.

"They will be proud of you Edward. They have to." She cupped my cheeks and gazed at me. It was as if she could see into my soul, and adored what she found in there. It stole my breath. "You deserve so much more than what they've given you. You should be cherished, not taken for granted." She placed a lingering kiss on my lips. With that one kiss, she mended a piece of my bruised heart. I didn't ever want to let her go, so I lay back on the bed, keeping her close to me.

We remained that way for the rest of the evening. We forgot about school and homework, just listening to each other's heart beats and finding comfort in one another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: Not too much happens in this chapter, sorry about that guys. But I hope you still like it. I'm trying to interject a bit of humour into this, since Edward deserves to let loose some.**

**By the way, I hope you like Edward's look. It's meant to be dressy but still unkempt, in a sexy way.**

**Hugs and kisses xxx**

* * *

It was now Saturday, and Bella and I were going on our first date. Me, being the novice that I was and having no one to get advice from, decided that a dinner date would be the best thing to do.

It was romantic and sophisticated, and Bella was the kind of girl you treated well. At least, that's what I think anyway. She had quickly become my best friend and soul mate. Never was there an instance where she would ignore me or turn away from me – something I was so used to.

And while it still might be too early, I can feel myself falling in love with her. I first felt that tingling of love a few nights ago, when Bella had bought me dinner. She and I spent the majority of our time after school in my room, working on the bees-that-scare-me project.

She frowned a lot when she realised I survived on greasy hot pockets most of the time. I thought she had forgotten about it, but she arrived at my door the following day with home cooked dinner.

I barely spoke as we enjoyed the meal, too overwhelmed by the multitude of emotions swirling through my head and heart. I've always fended for myself and not once did I expect Bella to look out for me; make sure I was eating right or spent too much time alone. She just did all of those things purely because she cared about me, more than anyone else has ever done.

I just held her hand as we ate; wanting to be assured this was not a dream. That was the moment I felt it; that tightening in my chest that became so acute whenever she was near. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. She gave me so much, and she deserved so much better than me.

So tonight I would spoil her, give her a day that she can't forget.

I was taking her to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. It was one of those really fancy ones, with designated seating for smoking and non-smoking – sounds stuck up if you ask me. But dad takes mom there a lot. I know that because they usually leave me messages telling me where they are on the odd occasion they are home.

The only problem is that I didn't know what to wear. My fashion sense lacked any 'coolness', so I generally looked liked what the kids at school would say 'grandpa Ednerd'.

_That is so lame_

I know Bella doesn't mind my clothes. She did even say she thought I looked sexy. But how could I stand next to her looking like a socially impaired weirdo while she stole the breath of every guy in the room. She is out of my league – I know that for a certainty – but I want to look nice for her.

Maybe I could go to the mall quickly before I pick her up, although I'm not that good at picking out the latest trends so I doubt that I could be successful. It was times like these when I wished I had someone around to help me.

I decided to just wing it. There had to be something decent in my closet. I had to look smart but also somewhat appealing at the same time. After rummaging through the sweater vests and corduroy pants for at least 10 minutes, I stumbled upon a pair of black straight leg jeans with attached suspenders.

I remember I got them in the summer, when I went to purchase some new sheet music for my piano. I had stepped into one of those designer shops on a whim, and picked these jeans up. They looked awesome, and I didn't think I could ever look good in them, but I couldn't resist buying them.

I think it was because the suspenders actually looked cool for once.

I decided to be brave and put them on. They didn't look too bad to me. In fact, my bum looked kinda nice.

I am allowed to admire my own backside. Maybe Bella might as well. I teamed it up with a white dress shirt, layered over a black t-shirt. I had seen some of the cooler kids do that at school, so it seemed like a good idea. I even left a few buttons undone at the top and bottom.

For the first time since I started wearing them, I decided to forego the bowtie, in favour of a slim black tie. I stole it from my dad's closet because of course I would not have anything remotely classy in my own.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. My hair was as untidy as ever, but it looked okay with my outfit. I ran some gel through it – again stolen from my dad – and tried to style it so it wasn't as messy. I wanted Bella to notice that I made some effort.

Finally, I took off my ancient glasses. I had gotten contacts a while ago, just because I could really. I never wore them because I hated sticking my finger in my eye. I guess tonight was the night for a lot of firsts for me.

I did like the fact that you could see the colour of my eyes now. They were my favourite thing, and I wanted them to be Bella's, too.

I applied some aftershave, courtesy of dad again, and made my way to my car. Terrified was the overwhelming feeling coursing through my veins as I drove towards Bella's house. I didn't know what was expected on the first date, if there were specific rules or not, and was I supposed to meet her dad?

The prospect of coming face to face with the Chief of police had my ass sweating. How could I impress him, convince him that I was good enough for his daughter when my own parents didn't think much of me.

_Stop worrying over something that is not even an issue yet_

Yes, that's true. I shouldn't stress myself out over it. Bella was my girlfriend, so I was allowed to take her out.

I stopped outside her drive. The lights were on, but I couldn't see anyone in the house from inside my car.

I took a deep breath, straightened my tie, cleared my throat, gave myself an inner pep talk, and finally knocked on her door.

Unfortunately, I wasn't met with Bella's loving gaze. No, I was greeted by Chief Swan.

_I think I almost pissed myself._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: Next chapter for you guys since I'm feeling happy. You're all so supportive of Edward - he shares his love with you ;)**

**I'm glad you guys liked the suspenders. I think he and Bella may have fun with that particular item of clothing.**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

"I suppose you're Edward, eh?" He spoke gruffly.

I managed to nod despite my trembling.

"Don't look so scared, boy." He laughed, threw his arm over my shoulder, and dragged my whole body into the house. "I'm not an ogre, you know."

I was having difficulty keeping myself from hyperventilating. Whatever I had expected from Bella's father, his happy mood was definitely not something that crossed my mind.

He sat me down at the kitchen table and seated himself opposite.

I tried to focus my gaze on anything other than his face.

"So, you're Carlisle Cullen's kid?" He asked

I was about to nod again, but thought better of it and decided to actually verbalise my answer.

"Y...y...yes. And my mother is Esme Cullen." I cleared my throat because apparently my voice wanted to squeak its way out.

"Hmm...I know them. Very good people. You're father has patched a few of my men up more times than I can count. You get good grades?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Straight A's, sir."

"Ever done drugs?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. No way would I touch the bad stuff.

"From what Bella's told me, and from what I can see, you seem like a good kid, which is why I'm okay with this thing between you and my daughter." His deep voice was stern.

I looked up at him, stunned by what he had just said. He thought I was good, worthy of his wonderful daughter.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking back down at my lap. It felt, unreal, to have someone tell me I was good enough; someone who was practically a stranger.

I heard his chair scrape the floor as he stood up and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder so I looked up again.

"Just get her home safe." He smiled at me. It was genuine, and I found myself smiling back. His expression turned serious again. "And don't you dare do anything more than kiss her."

I quickly nodded. "O...of course, sir. I w...would – " He cut off my stammering by letting out a big laugh and clapping my back.

"I like you boy, you're amusing. I think Bells is ready now anyhow." He walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow.

I waited by the front door, gripping the flowers I had bought for Bella tightly in my hand. There were butterflies in my stomach, but they seemed to be doing happy little dances rather than trying to shoot out. I felt damn near euphoric.

The scent of strawberries hit me first. I gazed at the beautiful figure walking down the steps. Bella was wrapped up in a lovely deep blue dress, her shiny hair flowing in curls around her angelic face. She was exquisite, and as she saw me waiting for her, gave me a smile full of adoration.

She came to a stop in front of me, and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." Her voice was like melted chocolate, leaving me feeling tingly and warm.

"Hi. You look beautiful." I smiled at her and handed her the flowers. "Lilies, for you. I hope they're ok?" I didn't know what her favourites were, so I took a gamble and picked out the ones that reminded me of her most.

She sniffed them, the smile never leaving her face. "They are lovely. Thank you."

We stared at each other then, just revelling in our closeness. Bella started to bite her lip, and slowly reached her hand out to tug on one of my suspenders.

"These are nice." She spoke oh so softly.

I blushed a bit, relieved that she approved of my outfit. Running my fingers through my hair, I let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you like them. I wanted to look nice for you." I whispered to her.

Her smile got wider and she reached up to kiss my cheek again. Then she grabbed my hand and looked over her shoulder at her father.

"Thanks dad. I'll be home before midnight."

"Have fun sweetheart." He looked over at me. "Make sure you treat her nice kid." His tone was serious but not threatening.

"I will sir." I smiled at him. I couldn't seem to get rid of the permanent grin that was now sporting my face.

He let out an amused snort.

"Call me Charlie, seeing as how you're gonna be spending more time over here. Now go on, get going, I've got a game to watch."

He shooed us out. Bella and I were both giggling as we made our way to my car, hand in hand.

I walked Bella over to the passenger side and held the door open for her.

"Such a gentleman." She said, her joyous laughter echoing into the night air.

"Only for you, ma'am." I gave a mock bow, which made her laugh even more.

I quickly ran around to my side and got in. My hands were a tiny bit sweaty, but other than that and the thumping of my heart, I was excited, ready to go on my first date with the girl I was falling in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: Sorry this chapter is two days late, but I gotta earn a living so time was limited. I cannot tell you guys how touched I am by all your comments. It really does make me happy that you enjoy my work. Hope you guys like it xxx**

* * *

She was doing it on purpose. I just knew it. She was taunting me with those seductive eyes and curvaceous mouth that was currently licking the chocolate off the spoon she was using to eat her cake.

Bella and I were having dessert after enjoying a delicious meal. She opted for chocolate cake while I, being a man, chose coffee because men do not eat cakes. I think.

Now I wish I was that cake Bella was eating.

She seemed to be aware of the effect she was having on me, judging by the smug grin on her face.

Our date has been nothing short of spectacular. We talked endlessly, flirted shamelessly, and I actually felt like a normal seventeen year old who was spending time with his girlfriend. If someone had told me, a week ago, that I would find Bella and be incomparably happy, I would have told them they were insane. This type of thing never happened to me. I was still having a hard time believing it wasn't a dream.

While lost in my thoughts, I felt something nudge my leg. I focused my gaze on Bella. She was finished with her cake and apparently wasn't satisfied. Her foot was slowly inching up my leg, leaving behind a trail of heat as she moved up.

I had to stop her before it became too obvious to everyone in the restaurant that I was enjoying this meal way too much.

I stood up quickly and waved to the waiter to bring our bill. Bella just laughed and smirked.

"You okay there, Edward?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "You look a little...flushed."

I glared at her. "I'm fine." I couldn't hold on to my angry face, which quickly morphed into of joy. "Come on, let's get out of here. I want to walk with you." I tugged on her hand, pulling her out of her seat.

We left the restaurant after I paid and headed into the cool night. Bella and I held hands as we maintained a slow pace towards my car.

Bella started swinging our arms between us. "This was lovely Edward. Thank you for taking me out."

"I'm glad you had a nice night. Um...maybe next time, I could take you to the movies, or something else?" I spoke very softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil atmosphere.

We reached my car, and I was about to lean over to open Bella's door when I felt her push me against it. I gasped, shocked by her sudden move. She tangled her fingers in my suspenders and leaned in so that our bodies were pressed together.

"W...what are you...d..doing?" I stammered out, finding it difficult to breathe. I could feel everything; the curve of her chest, her slender thigh. It was making me dizzy.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in these?" she tugged on my suspenders.

I felt my face flush. "Um, no." I looked down shyly. I couldn't believe she called me sexy.

"Well, you do, and I'm finding it really hard to stop from kissing you senseless." Her voice was husky, filled with lust.

"Why don't you then?" I replied, trying to sound manly. It must have worked because she launched herself at me, moulding her perfect lips with mine.

She tasted of strawberries and chocolate, and kissing her made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I realised, as I wrapped my arms around her, that I was no longer alone. Even if my parents ignored me, and the kids at school said nasty things about me, I would always have Bella for as long as she wanted me.

We finally broke apart after what felt like hours. I held her close and rested my chin on top of her head.

"Thank you for being with me." I whispered softly.

"Thank you for making this night so special, cutie pie." Bella let out a soft chuckle. I just nuzzled her head, content to be holding her.

Unfortunately, our time came to an end, and I dropped her off at her house.

"Walk me up?" she questioned, as if I would let her go that easily.

I grabbed her hand and led her to her door, where she kissed me very chastely and bid me a good night.

I waved to her father, who was trying to hide behind the curtain of the lounge. He looked startled at being caught out, but waved back nonetheless.

Ever since Bella came into my life, I haven't been able to wipe the smile off my face. She makes me happier than I ever thought possible. The best part is that she never lets me bring myself down. I know that's why I love her. I'm pretty sure it's love. I now have to decide when would be the right time to tell her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: Hi everyone. This chapter is really short. I think the shortest I've ever done. But I wanted to do another Bella POV and putting the two together just was not working, so I sacrificed some of this chapter. The next chapter will be up later tonight so I hope that will make up for it.**

**Also, a few of you have been upset with the fact that no one seems to be doing anything about Edward's bullying. Have patience, my loves, because everything will be sorted out I promise. I just want to make it clear that the entire school is not physically hurting Edward, it's just Mike and his group of losers. Others, like Alice, call him names and such but that's it. And remember that his parents don't really invest much of their time into his well-being, so they don't have much contact with the school in regards to Edward's problems. **

**This author's note is getting too long so I'll stop, but I promise I will explain everything as the story goes on.**

**Hugs and kisses xxx**

* * *

Saturday morning, I woke up to the sound of voices. It was so rare to hear movement other than my own in the house that I was actually quite frightened. Of course, I then realised that I was being a wimp and made my way downstairs, where I found my mother hurrying around in the kitchen.

"What's going on mom? Why are you in such a rush?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt her.

She glanced over at me and shot me a smile. "Morning baby, did I wake you?" She didn't let me answer before she continued. "You're father is outside making sure everything is packed away in the taxi. I'm sorry there is nothing to eat apart from cereal." She spoke hurriedly, rushing around gathering bits of cutlery and napkins and tidying them away.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, confused as to what was happening. They had not mentioned anything about a trip.

"Of course honey. We're celebrating our anniversary up in Alaska. Skiing and snow, romantic dinners, oh it's going to be wonderful." She passed by me and pinched my cheeks.

I felt something sharp tug at my chest. They were leaving? And they hadn't bothered to tell me?

"When...how long...what about here? I got you a present." I had trouble forming actual sentences. I know I was not a priority in their lives, but I thought they would at least acknowledge me on such an important day. Maybe even share it with me, their son.

"That's kind of you sweetie. We don't have time now but we'll see it when we get back. You'll be fine on your own won't you?" She didn't wait for my reply as she strode out of the room.

The tugging in my chest seemed to intensify, until I could no longer draw breath into my body. I started gasping for air, gripping the table to stop myself from collapsing. I slinked down to the floor, putting my head between my legs in attempt to catch my breath. Slowly, I managed to calm down, listening to myself breathing in and out.

My heart seemed to be aching, throbbing with all the years of pain that had manifested into this one moment. It was the moment that I was dreading, but I knew was going to come. The realisation that my parents, no matter how hard I worked or how much I tried to please them, would never want me; they never did. I didn't need them to tell me that I was a mistake; they showed it to me every day.

I blinked back tears, determined not to break down again. I could hear more shuffling in the house, so I composed myself and went out to see what was happening. My mother brushed passed me and joined my father outside. They both saw me standing in the doorway and gave me a wave.

"Take care of yourself Edward." My mother shouted at me, and stepped into the waiting car with my father.

There, in the home that was mine for seventeen years, I felt every piece of my heart shatter as I watched my parents leave me behind...again.

They didn't love me.

They didn't care about me...because I meant nothing to them.

I was nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: As promised, Bella POV. We'll be continuing in her voice for the next few chapters because it's essential to the story. Hope you like xxx**

* * *

It was Sunday, and I still had not heard from Edward. I sat in the living room with Charlie, who was engrossed in another football game, and anxiously chewed on my nails. This was not like him. He would at least call me; let me know what was going on.

I knew he was fretting over his parents' anniversary, nervous about their reaction to his gift. But there was something else. He seemed more fragile, helpless, more withdrawn. I knew there was something going on at school, but he hid it from me so well. I was certain that idiot Mike was bothering him, but Edward wouldn't tell me anything and Mike always did something when I wasn't around.

It was heartbreaking, knowing that Edward was suffering, refusing to let me in. I know he was used to it, having everyone turn a blind eye to Mike's torments. I didn't know what to do. Giving his parent's a lecture over their abandonment of Edward was really tempting, but I knew that would hurt Edward even more.

"Bella, stop fidgeting. I'm sure he's fine. Probably spending time with his folks." Charlie spoke in his usual gruff voice.

I turned to face him, worry clouding my voice. "He would have called me by now to tell me what he was doing. I feel like something bad has happened." I went back to chewing my nails. I probably wouldn't have anything left by tonight.

"Have you called him?" I shook my head. "Maybe you should. At least that would stop you from biting off your hand." He raised an eyebrow at me and gestured to the phone with a tilt of his head.

I ran to the phone and did just that. After three tries and no answer, my heart rate went into overdrive. I ran back into the living room.

"He's not answering." I spoke frantically. "Something's wrong. I have to go over there."

Charlie got up from the recliner and put his hands on my shoulders, halting my erratic movements.

"Calm down Bells. We're going to go check on him right now, okay? But you need to calm down." His voice was stern, sounding very much like the Chief of Police.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok. I'm alright now. Let's go."

* * *

The first thing I saw when we pulled up to Edwards home was Volvo parked on the front lawn. The next thing I saw was his canvas, the one he had made for his parents, propped up against the trash cans. A small shoe box was sitting beside it. I clenched my fists, anger coursing through my veins at the possibility that Edward's parents found his gift worthless.

There were no other cars in sight, so I assumed that both his mother and father weren't around. It was twilight, and the last remnants of sun were streaming through the big glass windows that made up the front of the mansion.

Charlie whistled beside me. "Fancy place your boyfriends got here." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I just rolled my eyes and hopped out of the cruiser, banging on the front door as soon as I reached it. There was no response. I must have been at it for a good five minutes before Charlie grabbed hold of my fist, which had turned a ghastly shade of red from my efforts.

"Settle yourself down. He's probably not home."

"His car is still here. Where would he go without it?"

"Maybe he's out with his folks." Charlie was being reasonable. That could have been true, but this churning in my stomach told me otherwise.

I looked at Charlie with pleading eyes. "Daddy, please, I just know something is wrong. You have to do something." I was on the verge of tears again. His parents, who may be good people, were completely neglectful of him.

Charlie let out a resigned sigh and moved me aside. He tried the door but it was unlocked. He then rammed his shoulder against it once, twice, until it flung open and smacked against the wall.

I ran straight passed him and up towards Edwards room. He spent most of his time there, so it would make sense to look for him there.

What I found would haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

The sound of beeping monitors and squeaky shoes faded into the background as I sat next to Edward, brushing my fingers through his hair. He looked at peace, the frown lines no longer visible on his forehead. I ran my fingers over his face, stopping when I got to the oxygen mask over his mouth.

A tear dripped down onto his cheek; then another, and another, until I couldn't hold back anymore and let out gut wrenching sobs. He was lying there, helpless and suffering, and there was nothing I could do to make him better.

I felt a pair of strong arms surround me, and I was grateful for Charlie's presence. I melted into his embrace, needed to feel the protection only my dad could give. He rubbed my back and soothed my hair.

"It's okay baby girl. Everything's going to be okay." He spoke in a soft voice.

I nuzzled my face into his chest. "I'm his girlfriend dad. I'm supposed to know when something's wrong. I could have stopped him."

"Enough of that. There was nothing you could have done. No one could have known he would overdose. We just have to focus on the fact that he's still alive, and try and get him better now."

I listened to Charlie's words, but I still felt like a failure. I knew how Edward was treated, not only by his parents but by the kids at school. I promised him that I would not ever let him get hurt, and I broke that tonight when I didn't check up on him. I stupidly waited for him to come to me, but Edward's so unsure of himself that he would rather hide his pain than share it.

When I saw him lying on the floor of his bedroom, pale as a ghost and barely breathing, I freaked out. I had no clue what was wrong with him and if Charlie had not been there, I would have been a shaking mess of tears and hysterics.

The doctors confirmed that he had taken an excessive amount of sleeping pills, and if we had delayed bringing him to the hospital any longer, it could have been fatal. He was lucky to have survived as long as he did, but they weren't sure if any further damage was done to his brain or organs. We were told we would have to wait for him to wake up, if he ever would anyway.

I was scared, more than I had ever been in my life. I had never felt for anyone the way I did for Edward. It was intense and so raw, like I couldn't breathe without him. I knew I had fallen for him so hard, that if he were to be taken from me now, I could not go on. I needed him. I loved him.

I was brought back to the present by Charlie's voice, saying something about school.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We need to head home so you can sleep. Its school tomorrow."

"I can't go. I won't leave Edward when he needs me."

"Baby girl, when Edward wakes up, he's going to need your help to get him back on track in school. If you miss out as well, then you're not going to be able to help him. And I don't want you falling behind either." There was no room for argument in his tone. "And when you finish, you drive straight down here to be with him. I'm going to take the day off, sort out the paperwork, and make sure he's looked after. You trust me?"

"Of course daddy." I trusted him with my soul. He was my dad, and he would make everything better.

"So, do as I say, okay baby girl." I nodded. He was right, I needed to help Edward in the only way I could now. When he wakes up, he's going to have a lot to catch up on.

I kissed Edward on the cheek. "I love you cutie pie. Get better quickly, ok."

Dad squeezed his hand as well, and draped his arm over my shoulder as we made our way outside. I sent a silent prayer out there that Edward would wake up, making everything alright again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A.N: I can't believe I have over 200 reviews! I am so thrilled that you guys love the story. Seriously, I never expected it to be something that anyone would read and to have such lovely people reading and enjoying it bring me so much joy. I am so terrible at replying to reviews and I feel really bad, so I'm going to hug you all through the computer screen right now.**

**I am also pimping out a fic I found recently and have been glued to. It's True Love Way by Soft Ragoo. You can find it in my favourites. Trust me, if you like this story, you're going to want to read that one. It features the most lovable Edward in the whole world. Oh and I don't know the author at all but thought the story deserved mentioning.**

**Okay, enough of my blabbering, on with the story. xxx**

* * *

The next day in school was torture, knowing that I had to endure six hours of tedious work until I could be with Edward again. I was still worried about him. Charlie had called this morning letting me know that he was doing better and the doctors were now happier with his recovery. I still wanted to see him myself, make sure he really was okay.

I managed to survive through to lunch, where I joined Angela and her boyfriend Ben at their table. I met Angela in my English class, and she was one of the nicest people in the school. Her boyfriend was also completely devoted to her. It was sweet to see how in love they were. That only made me miss Edward even more. Angela noticed my glum mood and tried cheering me up with some terrible knock-knock jokes.

All was going well, until Alice sauntered over to our table with her bimbo friends alongside her. She looked at me like I was dirt. I glared at her in return.

"So, I heard dork boy couldn't hack his miserable life anymore and decided to rid us of his useless presence." She smirked while Jessica and Lauren snickered beside her.

I was up in a flash, putting my face in hers. "You shut your mouth midget, or I'll shut it for you." Yeah, angry Bella was in full Hulk mode today. No one would get away with calling Edward names anymore.

She snorted. "My my, you're quick to defend him, aren't you? Shame you didn't think much of him when Newton was up his ass. What does that say about you, huh?"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Jessica's shrill voice butted in. "I think she realised what a waste of space that reject was and tried to do some damage control." She and Lauren resumed their hyena laughing.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "You can still be part of our group, Bella. Now that the disease boy is no longer around, your head will be working better."

I saw red and grabbed Alice by her hair. "Shut up." I shouted in her ear, yanking down on her short spiky locks. She was screaming hysterically, trying to claw her way out of my grip.

The cafeteria went wild, chanting for a girl on girl fight. Jessica and Lauren were rushing around, shrieking at me to let Alice go but not actually doing anything to help her. I had enough of this and let go of Alice's hair, shoving her to the ground.

I stalked out of the cafeteria, making my way towards the football field with long strides, certain that Mike and his butt-kissing friends would be there.

I found him chucking a football around with his friends. I was still seething from my encounter with Alice, and didn't think about what I was doing before I did it.

"Hey, Mike!" He turned around, smirking as I came into his view.

"Hey there Bella. Come to give – " He was cut off by my fist. I had punched him right in his face, feeling his nose crack under the pressure of my hand. Blood spewed everywhere, and I knew that I had broken it.

He was caught off balance and stumbled, falling to the ground. I was atop of him in an instance, repeatedly slamming my fists on any part of his body that I could reach. The shouts coming from his friends were nothing but background noise to me.

"You think you're so tough, huh? Well, you're not so manly now are you Mike? I'm gonna make you wish you never laid a hand on Edward!" I followed each comment with a punch, a kick, anything I could to hurt him like he's hurt Edward.

I was eventually dragged off of Mike by some bear of a guy, who held my arms down.

"Easy. Stay cool. You're going to kill him if you continue, not that I would have a problem with that." He chuckled. I jerked my head towards him, stunned that he was on my side.

"Who the fuck are you?" My verbal filter was not working at the moment.

He just laughed it off and continued to hold me in a death grip. "Name's Emmet. But you can call me the muscle man. Uh oh, here comes the faculty."

* * *

"Mr Swan, I am afraid that due to your daughter's...erm...physical altercation with Mr Newton, and the...ah...injuries he has suffered as a result, I am going to have to suspend her." Principal Varner stuttered. I could see him sweating under the intense gaze of my father.

Charlie was called in after my epic beat down of Mike to discuss my punishment. To say he was pissed would be an understatement – you could practically feel the heat of anger rolling of him. It made sense that Principal Varner looked like he was shitting his pants.

"Are you telling me, that a tiny girl such as my daughter could not only take on a football player but actually beat him so bad that he needed hospitalisation? Is that what you're saying to me Mr Varner?" Charlie's voice was deep and authoritative. He sounded every inch like law enforcement.

Mr Varner gulped a few times. "Well...yes...it would seem that way. There were a few witnesses, and her attack seemed to be unprovoked."

"Bullshit!" I shouted at Mr Varner, who seemed to cower even further into his chair. "He was bullying Edward; has been ever since they were kids. It's you ignorant idiots who have never done anything about it. I had every right to stand up for Edward, and you can't punish me for doing something that was your responsibility."

"Ms Swan, you cannot speak to me that way. I am the school's principal and – " Charlie pounded his fists onto the table, stopping any more sounds coming out of Mr Varner.

"You listen here, I am the Chief of Police, and you will do as I say or I am going to charge you with neglect of a student and allowing bullying in this school. I don't think the board will be too happy to find that you have been ignoring Edward's suffering."

Mr Varner stared wide eyed at Charlie. "Bella will not be suspended; in fact, you will give her the rest of the week off for unnecessary aggravation. Do you understand me?" Mr Varner nodded. "And when Edward comes back, you are going to make sure no other student lays a hand on him. Got that?"

Another nod from Mr Varner.

Charlie had a terrifying mean face, and I was glad it was aimed at the fool in front of me rather than myself. "Now, I am going to take my daughter to the hospital, where she can be with her boyfriend, and we are going to forget about this incident." Charlie straightened up and walked towards the door. He turned once and cocked his gun at Mr Varner, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"I don't want to be called to the school again."

We walked out the door, although, I heard a thud before it closed. I guess Mr Varner did faint after all.

Charlie drove us to the hospital, telling me he'd be back for my truck after he dropped me off.

What about Mike, dad? He's going to keep harassing Edward, and I can't always get away with beating him up." Charlie and I both chuckled at that.

"Leave that to me Bells. I promise, he won't so much as look at Edward after I'm done with him."

I was so grateful for my father. He had warmed to Edward so quickly, finding in him a son. Charlie had one night asked me why Edward was so shy and jumpy. I broke down and told him everything I knew, from the bullying at school to how much his parent's ignored him. After that night, Charlie always welcomed Edward into our home, making sure he was eating right and involving him in game nights. He cared as much for Edward as I did, loved him even. I just hoped Edward would see that when he wakes up, and realise that he is not alone anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

It felt like my head had been rammed against a brick wall several times. I tried opening my eyes, squinting at the harsh lights as they burned. There was something on my mouth, and there were what felt like wires tugging on my hands and arms as I tried to move them.

I cried out, feeling uncomfortable everywhere.

"Shh, calm down sweetie. Don't move so much." I recognised Bella's voice. It was low and husky, like she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"It hurts." I croaked out, immediately falling into a coughing fit. Bella's hands were caressing my hair and face, and I could hear her murmuring things to me. Words like rest and no more pain.

I fell back into unconsciousness soon after.

When I woke again, there was nothing obstructing my mouth, and everything was dark. I registered a faint beeping sound somewhere in the background, but my gaze was focused on the head that lay beside me. It was a struggle, angling my own so that I could face her, but I wanted to be able to take in the sight of the angel next to me.

In the dim light, I could see faint traces of bags under her eyes. She was frowning in her sleep, as if she could not even feel at peace in her dreams. I knew that feeling all too well. I gently moved my arm a bit; it was slightly itchy. Unfortunately, my movement was not as smooth as I hoped, and Bella stirred, sitting up on her chair immediately.

"Are you ok? Is there pain anywhere? Do you need something?" She didn't take a breath, fussing over me and tugging on my blanket. I just stared at her. She didn't seem to notice my lack of engagement, continuing in her tirade.

"Those silly nurses can't even do a single job properly." She fluffed my pillow, adjusted my bed, never seeming to stop moving.

"I'm sorry." It came out as the tiniest whisper, but I knew Bella heard me because she stopped what she was doing. She stared at me, her face blank.

"Why are you sorry?"

I swallowed. What was I supposed to say? I was confident, given the smell of strong disinfectant, that I was in a hospital, and I was pretty sure I knew what had landed me in here. But was I apologising for doing what I did, or for not being successful in it?

It was just another thing that I was a failure at.

My silence must have upset Bella. She began pacing, shouting at me all the while.

"Why did you do that Edward? Huh? What happened that was so bad you couldn't have called me, spoken to me before you tried to...to..." She broke off, squeezing her eyes shut.

I hated that I was the one causing her so much pain. I tried apologising again.

"Stop that. Stop saying you're sorry." She sobbed, the anger all but gone from her voice. She dropped down onto the bed and cradled my face in her warm, soft hands. Her eyes glistened with tears, and I wished that I could take them away.

"You scared me so much. I thought...seeing you" She sniffled, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. "What happened, baby?"

Her fingers, soothing my face, made me feel safe, made me feel wanted.

"I just...I wanted to stop feeling."

"Feeling what?"

"Everything." I whispered. I didn't know how else to explain it. How did I tell her that I was tired; tired of being a stranger in my own home, tired of the endless loneliness that used to cripple me when I was younger, tired of being alone, having no one to turn to when I was afraid or unwell. But mostly, I was devastated for being nothing but a burden on the people that gave me life. I just didn't want to feel any of those things anymore, so I tried to make it go away the only way I knew how.

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion, but she didn't push me any further. I think she must have seen the turmoil in my eyes. She laid her head back down against me. I softly breathed her in, finding comfort in her familiar scent.

We didn't speak for a while, just listened to each other breath, until she shifted and looked back into my eyes.

"While you were sleeping, the doctor said that they could discharge you in the morning. He's happy with your recovery, and doesn't see any need for you to remain in the hospital unnecessarily. If you're up to it, we can leave in the morning." She sounded hopeful and so sweet; I found myself nodding and gave her the tiniest of smiles. I couldn't manage anything more than that.

She nodded, assured that everything was alright, and rested her head on my pillow. I turned so that we faced each other, and just gazed at her, roaming my eyes all over her beautiful face so that I could memorise it.

"Charlie will come by and pick us up. I sent a text to him earlier, letting him know that you're in the all clear, so he picked up some of your things and took them over to our house. Don't worry, he didn't break in." She chuckled. "He found your keys lying around when we found you...anyway, he used those."

Bella hummed, stroking her fingers up and down my chest.

"Wh..what do you mean got my things? Where am I going?" I stuttered out, confusion clouding my brain.

"You're coming home with us silly. There is no way I am letting you out of my sight."

* * *

The drive back to Bella's house was quiet but peaceful. When she first told me that I would be staying with her and Charlie, I was shocked at how right it felt. I didn't get anxious or worried about being somewhere that I didn't belong. I didn't feel like I would be burdening them with my presence. It just felt like she told me I was going home, my real home, where I was supposed to be. I chose not to delve to deep into my thoughts, leaving it for when I could deal with it properly.

Right now, I was just glad to be able to share a house with my girlfriend and, dare I say it, friend; who just so happened to be her dad. He even gave me a brief hug when he came to the hospital.

I felt as if the pieces of my shattered heart were being put back together, slowly, by these two wonderful people.

Bella helped me out of the car as we rolled to a stop outside of her house. She linked her arms around my neck while I leaned against the car. Her father had chosen to go into the house, leaving us alone for a bit.

"It's nice to have you back. I missed you." She gave me an Eskimo kiss, causing my heart to stutter in my chest and my breath hitch a little.

"I'm going to be here now all the time. You won't be able to get rid of me." I shot her a shy grin.

She sighed, placing her forehead against mine. "I'll always want you around."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, soaking up the warmth between our bodies. She truly was my angel.

"Come on, let's go inside. You still have to rest some more." She tugged on my hand, pulling me along with her into the house.

Chief Swan was in the kitchen, making what I believed to be hot chocolate. Bella skipped up to him and hugged his back.

"Are you becoming an expert in cooking, Chief?" She joked.

"I'll have you know, I am known to make a decent cup of coffee." He swatted her away playfully. She snorted and came back over to me. She pushed me towards a chair.

"Sit." I complied, feeling like a kid but enjoying her light-hearted attitude.

Charlie placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of me, filled to the brim with marshmallows. It did look delicious, and so inviting.

"Drink up, kid. It should help you relax and actually get some decent sleep. Those damn hospital beds are as comfortable as sleeping on rocks." He laughed at his own joke.

"Dad, you're so lame." Bella chortled, taking a sip from her own mug.

"Umm...I don't have anything to sleep in. Perhaps I should go back...to..." I couldn't finish, my throat closing up at just the thought of my parent's house.

"I picked everything up; extra clothes and a pair of Batman pyjamas. They're in your room. Bella will show you when you're finished."

I stared at him in shock. "M...my room?"

Charlie smiled at me, in a way that I had seen him smile at Bella whenever she was around; a smile he reserved only for his baby girl.

"Yes, you're room. You'll need one if you're going to be staying here. You didn't think you would be sharing Bella's, did you?" He raised an eyebrow at me, but I could see a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

My voice felt heavy, thick with emotion as I said the only words I could.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the delay but this chapter was hard for me. I've been trying to make them longer but it's a struggle. I'm only up to chapter fourteen on my count (I don't class the Bella POV's as actual chapters) so there is still more story to come. **

**Oh, and I might change the rating to T because I don't think I could do anything too explicit. I feel that the story would work without it and remain quite sweet and innocent; kind of like Edward ;)**

**I hope you guys like it and thank you for sticking with me. Hugs and kisses xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: I got tired of the disclaimer so it is now on my profile. For the record, I don't own Twilight and am just having fun with characters that I have fallen in love with.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, and I do read each and every review/comment that you wonderful people leave for me and I'm sorry that I can't reply to everyone. But being a full time student as well as working, there isn't a lot of time to spare. **

**I love you all xxx**

* * *

Bella and Charlie all but forced me to go to bed that night. I wanted to stay up and spend some time with them, Bella especially since I had missed her so much. We haven't really had a conversation about what I did, and I hope that I will be able to tell her how I felt in that moment some day.

But waking up in the hospital and seeing her lying next to me, I realised that I didn't want to lose her. She was my angel, protecting me, and I won't let her down like that again. After a quick kiss from Bella, I was shoved upstairs and promptly fell into bed. I had only been asleep for about an hour. I felt restless and strange, perhaps because I was in a different place, so I decided to sneak downstairs and maybe drink a glass of milk.

My steps halted at the foot of the stairs, where I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Bella and Charlie seemed to be in deep conversation. I know it would be rude to eavesdrop, but I heard him mention my father's name, so I leaned in a little to hear better.

"Have you actually spoken to them?" I couldn't see them from where I was standing, but Bella sounded slightly agitated.

"It took a while to get through to them. Apparently they did not want to be disturbed and had informed the hotel staff to divert their calls." Charlie snorted, sounding equally as frustrated as Bella. "I had to tell them that their son was on the brink of death before they would let me speak to his parents. Can you believe they told me they weren't surprised Edward was in the hospital?"

I flinched when he said that. I now knew my parents didn't care all that much for me, but for someone else to know that made me unbearably sad. Surely Charlie would think me a worthless fool not good enough for his daughter, if my own parents thought that.

"I cannot believe those people. To treat your own flesh and blood like that, like you couldn't care less what happened to him, I should just keep him here and never give him back. They sure as hell don't deserve to have a son like him." Charlie continued, anger clouding his voice.

"That's settled then. Edward will just stay with us." Bella sounded so sure, it made my heart swell.

Charlie let out a brief chuckle. "Bells, we can't keep him, he's not a baby. His parents said they'll be back by the end of the week. We'll see what happens then, but I promise you, I won't let them hurt him."

The grip I had on the banister faltered, and me being the klutz that I am, was leaning in so far that it caused me to topple over. My cheeks immediately burned a bright red, and I stumbled out an apology.

I heard Charlie laughing while Bella came to kneel before me. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Were you listening in?" She raised an eyebrow at me, trying to look stern but failing to keep the smile off her face.

I glanced down shyly. "I didn't mean to. It's just, I couldn't sleep and so I came down for some milk and you guys were talking so I didn't know – " Bella cut off my rambling by placing her finger on my lips.

"You're so cute, you know that." I looked up at her, still feeling slightly embarrassed. She held nothing but love in her gaze, and at that moment, I wanted her to know everything in my heart.

"I love you." I said with conviction. From behind Bella, I could see Charlie's stunned expression, but I was more focused on the gorgeous girl in front of me. I know it wasn't the most ideal time to blurt it out, but it felt like the right moment. She needed to know how much she means to me.

Charlie let out a cough. "Ehm, I'll be in the living room." He sent me a smile as he walked passed me.

Bella still hadn't said anything. She just continued to stare at me, her expression now unreadable. I couldn't handle any rejection from her right now, so I looked down at my lap. Bella followed me and ducked her head down, looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you know how special you are? You are the most kind-hearted, beautiful and loving person that I have ever met, and I am so glad that I got to know you. I love you so much Edward. As strange as it sounds, I think I fell in love with you when we first met."

I was rendered speechless by Bella's confession. She really loved me? Insecure, nerdy, goofy looking me? There was no way she was normal.

"A...are you sure Bella? I mean, I'm not really confident and I know I'm not good looking...you could do so much better." I flinched at the angry look that she directed at me.

"Don't ever say ridiculous things like that again. I know its going to take a long time before you actually believe me, but I love you with every single fibre of my body, and there is nothing you can say that is going to change that."

I bit my lip. "You really love me" I asked.

"I am so in love with your sexpender wearing self."

I barely had enough time to react when Bella pulled me by my shirt and moulded her lips with mine. This kiss was more intense than any of the others. I could feel my love for Bella in every inch of my body, pouring itself into our kiss. Our tongues met without hesitancy, both of us savouring in the taste of our lover.

We came up for air soon after, silly grins on both of our faces. Bella rubbed her nose against mine.

I suddenly remembered the conversation I heard earlier and decided to bring it up.

"Umm...my parents...what were you guys talking about, before I mean."

Bella let out a deep breath. "Charlie spoke to your parents. They've decided to cut their holiday short." Bella sneered when she said that. Clearly she did not like my parents. "They'll be here by the end of the week and they expect you to go back to their house with them."

I was shaking my head before she finished. "I won't go. I can't go back there. It's not home."

"Shh, I promise, dad is going to take care of it. You are not leaving with them."

I was placated by the resolve in Bella's voice. I rested my head on her shoulder, taking pleasure in her embrace. I still had one more thing I needed her to answer though.

"Why did you bring the stuff I left for the trash here?" I was referring to the gift I had made for my parents and the shoebox full of all my achievements from school. Bella must have decided they were worth enough to be kept.

I felt her arms squeeze me tighter. "They are part of you Edward. They show how talented and smart you are. They should be proudly displayed, not stored in some cardboard box or thrown away."

"No one has ever really cared about anything I've done. I don't even know why I kept them. It was silly of me." I let out a weak laugh.

Bella pulled my face up, cupping my cheeks as she placed a delicate kiss on my lips.

"It was not silly of you. It's your parents fault for not taking the time to actually see you. But I see you Edward, and so does Charlie. I'm going to show you just how much you deserve to be cherished."

Her words warmed my heart. I felt like it was going to burst from my chest any moment. I buried my face in her neck, inhaling the fresh scent of strawberries and just her.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, cutie pie."


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N:Sorry for the delay. I know I've kept you waiting too long but forgive me. I have RSI in my left wrist so writing was a bit difficult this week seeing as how it flared up out of nowhere. Oh and welcome all new readers. I love you guys xxxx**

* * *

The first thing I could hear was a slight creaking outside my door before it was opened. A few minutes later, I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around me from behind. Bella snuggled her head into the crook of my neck, her warm breath tickling me ever so slightly.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in your room?" I whispered into the night. I could feel Bella's frame shaking with silent laughter.

"How can I sleep with you in the next room? You're so squishy and cute, I wanna cuddle."

I chuckled and turned to face her. We were buried beneath the blanket, our heads sharing the same pillow. I rubbed my nose against hers, loving the softness.

Bella laid a hand on my cheek and looked thoughtful. "Are you ready to talk to me now?"

I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know why I tried to kill myself. I felt better prepared to tell her, to actually be honest with her. I gave her a small nod, and took a long, calming breath before I spoke.

"I waited for them, the night before, but I fell asleep. When I made that canvas, I never expected a miracle. I didn't expect them to suddenly embrace me and tell me that they loved me and they were sorry. It wasn't going to fix my life."

I took another deep breath, trying not to drown in my memories of abandonment.

"I don't really know what I wanted to happen. I guess I just wanted them to appreciate me for once. I woke up that morning feeling completely helpless. They ignored me Bella, like I didn't matter to them one tiny bit. That helpless feeling just grew, suffocating me. All I kept thinking was that I didn't deserve to be here. My own parents, the people who bought me into this world, did not want me here. It got too much to bear, you know." I faltered a bit, feeling the pain of that moment all over again. Bella quickly grabbed my face and forced me to look into her eyes.

She sent warmth and comfort to me in just a look, and I managed to regain some composure.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of you Bella. I've been in my own bubble for so long, drifting through life unnoticed and unwanted, that the thought of someone actually giving a damn about me never crossed my mind for a second. In that moment, I just wanted to end it all. Give my parents what they really wanted; to not have to deal with me." I started hyperventilating again. Why was this so hard?

"I'm so pathetic Bella. I can't even keep it together." I murmured dejectedly.

"No baby, don't do that. I don't know how long it's going to take for you to believe in yourself again, but I promise to spend each and every day trying to make you see just how damn special you are."

I hugged her closer to me, squeezing so tight I was surprised she didn't get hurt.

"I don't know how long it will take. I don't want you to put your life on hold for me."

She put a finger to my lips, having managed to escape my death grip.

"You are worth waiting for. We'll take it step by step, okay? No rushing, and as for your parents, they need to realise what they've done. Its abuse Edward, any way you look at it, that's what it is. They can't get away with it."

I looked at Bella, panicked. "I don't want anything to happen to them Bella. They're still my parents. They weren't that horrible."

"Let's not think about that now. Come, sleepy time."

She began running her fingers through my hair, making me purr in delight. It felt so good when she did that.

"Edward, I want you to always tell me when things become too much, okay? You will not face your demons alone anymore; I care about you too much to let anything happen to you again."

I nodded. She was right. I had to start letting her in, and letting my parents go. They weren't good for me.

* * *

My recovery was not the painful time I imagined it would be. I spent my days lounging around, tidying up the house and working on the forest Bella's father called the back yard. It was therapeutic in a way, being out there with nature. I was able to think clearly, about my life before meeting Bella and her dad, and how I spent most of that time in a hazy fog, not being able to fully appreciate all the beautiful things around us. I guess being made to feel like dirt all the time distracted me from everything else.

While Bella was at school I worked on the assignments she bought back for me, Charlie being adamant that I didn't fall behind. He was so proud of my perfect grades, blabbing on and on to his best friend Harry about how Bella's boyfriend was the smartest kid in town. I was embarrassed beyond belief outwardly, but inside I was puffing my chest out and wearing a shit-eating grin.

I think they both knew I was still slightly uneasy sharing their home, especially since they took an active role in being in my life. It was nice but difficult. Maybe difficult is not the right word; more like different. I loved having people around me, but I kept waiting for the backlash to come; the moment when they realise I wasn't worth their time or energy.

That thought was quickly shuffled out of my mind when I woke up one morning and took in the new living room. Bella and Charlie had mounted a few of my accolades from school; the first prize for my piano recital and the numerous A's I got throughout the years. Bella came up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist while I absorbed everything with wet eyes.

I quickly wiped at them from beneath my glasses when Charlie stood in front of me.

"You're part of our family now, Edward, and here we take pride in each other's achievements. Well, at least we can take pride in yours, seeing as how Bella here is pretty mediocre." He chuckled when Bella playfully socked him in the gut. That turned into a mini wrestling match between father and daughter, which ended up with Bella sitting on Charlie's back and him surrendering to her greatness.

In that moment, I truly felt it. The feeling of belonging and acceptance, and I grabbed onto it with both hands, determined not to look back.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Hello guys. I'm a bit nervous with this chapter. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with it. For those of you wanting to know, we've got about three more chapters to go. Lots of love xxx**

* * *

The knock came at 3pm on a Saturday afternoon. Bella and I were lounging in the living room, my head in her lap while she read her severely battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Charlie had taken me fishing that morning with him, and he was currently cooking up some fish fry. I don't think I'll be trying any of that though. It smelt awful.

We were expecting my parents back this weekend, but I still wasn't prepared to face them when they actually arrived.

Bella looked at me as I sat up. She put her book down and took hold of my hand.

"Let me go first. I'll get dad, and we'll try to talk to them before you have to see them. Does that sound good?"

I nodded, grateful for the small time I'll have before facing them. I knew they would want to talk to me regardless of what Charlie would tell them.

I heard their muffled voices but couldn't make out any actually conversation. My father seemed to be doing the most talking. He didn't sound angry, or at least had not raised his voice yet. My hands were sweating and I couldn't stop shaking my leg. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

They had been out there for over fifteen minutes. I decided I couldn't wait anymore and walked out of the living room. My mom spotted me as soon as I stepped in view, and immediately called out to me.

"Edward, come here. I've had enough of this nonsense. You're my son and you're coming home with me." She held her hand out for me. My father stood behind her, nodding his head in agreement.

I searched their faces. There was no sign of love or concern. They didn't ask me if I was okay. They didn't hug me and make sure that I was okay. There was nothing to indicate they cared. I should have expected it, and it should not have mattered to me, but it hurt so much. It tore me up inside, knowing that this was it for me and my parents. I had to let them go if I wanted to live a healthy, happy life.

I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back the tears. I wouldn't let them see me cry. Not for them; never for them. I felt Bella shuffle to my side, giving me the strength I needed. I opened my eyes and stared right at my parents.

"No. I won't go with you." My voice did not waver one bit. My mother's eyes widened. She stepped towards me.

"What is wrong with you? Your father and I have had to cut our trip short because you got into another accident, and now you won't come home with us. You will do as I say and pack your things."

She was angry. I could hear it in her words. My mother never spoke to me like this. Yes, she may not have been around all that much, but when she was, she was always sweet and kind. This person in front of me was a stranger. In a way, she always was.

"I didn't ask you to come back. I've never asked you for anything. Even when I needed you so much that waking up in the morning got unbearable, I never asked you to come." My voice shook a tiny bit, but I kept on. They had to listen to me for once.

"I don't need you anymore. I'm happy here, with Bella and Charlie, and I will not go with you. I don't want you." My body was shaking, my breath coming hard and fast, but I looked my mother in the eyes when I said it. There was no hesitation in my voice. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Suddenly, my father stepped further into the house, moving to stand in front of my mother. Charlie shut the door behind him. "Perhaps we should move this conversation to the living room?" he suggested, clearly uncomfortable with us all standing in his entryway.

"No, this will not take too long." My father shot Charlie a brief glance before turning his eyes on me. They were steel and fire. He walked right up to me, so close that I had to tilt my head up to meet his eyes.

"You have upset your mother enough. She was worried sick about you, wondering why her precious son would go so far as to take his own life, and this is how you act when you see her? You are a rude, ungrateful, spiteful young man. Are you so starved for attention that you will use any means necessary to get it?" He shouted the words at me. I tried to be strong, to not let him affect me, but each word was like a knife, slicing up each and every part of me.

My tears were flowing freely now. Even Bella's warmth couldn't cocoon me from the pain my father's words caused me. I heard my mother plead for him to stop, but he carried on berating me; telling me I was useless and nothing but a chore on him.

"You've been weak since you were a little kid. All I heard from your teachers was that you couldn't get along with the other students, that you had no friends, you barely even spoke. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a son that was afraid of his own shadow? You still haven't grown a backbone, Edward, and I'm tired of it."

My shoulders had slumped, my head lowered to the ground. I felt empty. They had taken away all the joy and love I felt this past week in just a few minutes.

"I think you both should leave." Charlie's voice held no hint of a request; it was a demand. Bella had let go of my hand and was now rubbing my back, trying to help me control my choking sobs.

I was not expecting it, which was why I stumbled when I felt my dad grab my arm.

"He is coming with us whether he wants to or not." My dad continued to pull at me, jerking my arm. He ignored me shouting at him to stop, his grip as hard as iron. I struggled, trying to pry his fingers off when they were suddenly removed. I looked up to see Charlie pushing my dad against the wall, his arm pressed against my dad's neck.

Charlie looked furious. "Don't you ever touch him again. I could have you arrested for assault. That wouldn't look to good for such a high class surgeon as yourself, would it? If you were smart, you will leave now. If, and when, Edward wants to talk to you, he will. Right now, get out of my sight. I will not hesitate to arrest both of you." He pushed my father back against the wall and came to where I had dropped to the floor, helping me to stand. My sobs had simmered down to just small hiccups, and I was shaking less. Bella wrapped her arms around me, resting her head against my back.

I watched my parents as they both headed towards the door. My mother was crying, for what she had just witnessed my father do or for what I had said to her, I didn't know. My father never spared me another glance, just kept walking until he was outside. Before my mom left, she turned to face me once more.

"I am so sorry Edward." She whispered to me.

I managed to give her a tiny smile. "I...it's...o...okay."

She just shook her head. "No, it's not. Nothing we've done today is okay. I hope you can forgive me. I love you baby." She swiped at her tears and rushed out of the door, taking off with my father soon after.

I turned in Bella's arms, needing her close to me. I felt Charlie's arms come around us as well.

"Everything is going to be okay now. I have a gut feeling." He chuckled, making both Bella and I smile.

Maybe things would finally be getting better.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: We have reached the end lovely people. I know I said there would be a few more chapters, but I felt that this was a good place to end Edward's story. While I was writing, it just turned out that way. I hope you guys like it, and I want to thank each and every single person who has taken their time to read this little story of mine. And a double thank you to everyone who reviewed and left lovely comments. You helped me take this story to where it is, and helped me write it. I love you all, and Edward gives everyone a kiss as well as one of his suspenders ;). xxx**

* * *

As the weeks passed, I felt myself changing. After that night, we never spoke of my parents again. Charlie told me that I needed to come to terms with the fact that my parents were neglectful. He also told me I needed to become my own person, gain confidence and belief in myself; hence why he enrolled me into kick-boxing classes.

I've never been able to defend myself against the thugs at school, even when I was little. My skinny frame didn't help me win any fights, that for sure. I was always overpowered. Eventually, you just give up fighting back, especially when there is no one in your corner. Now that I have Bella and Charlie, I feel strong enough to face everyone who turned their back on me. I want to be able to stand up for myself. The lessons really helped me with that. Mike tended to avoid me at school. I suspected that had something to do with Charlie. The others tried to start on me a few times, but I wasn't afraid of them anymore. I fought with them myself and won.

I never did hear from my father after that incident. I didn't try contacting him either, even after my mother pleaded with me to go to him. She told me he regretted what he had said and done and I only had to see him to realise it was the truth. I didn't think it was my fault. He hurt me, physically and emotionally, and I would not allow him to do so anymore.

The most surprising thing about the whole situation was my mother's presence in my life. She came back after that night, intent on talking to me. I thought she wanted to force me to go back with her, but she actually apologised.

She told me how broken hearted she was that I didn't want to go home with her. I told her that she broke mine every time she left me. We then had a lengthy conversation about my life, and her absence from it. She never meant to ignore me; my parents were so young when they had me, my father had just begun his residency and my mother just finished college. They weren't expecting me, and at the time, I was an inconvenient pregnancy. They hired nannies to look after me so that they could advance in their careers, not thinking about the damage their absence from my life would cause me. She didn't know how to be a mother, and by the time I grew up, she didn't think I would need her anymore.

It was a shitty justification for what she did, but I wanted to have a decent relationship with my mother, so I accepted and we moved on. She came to see me every weekend, and even took me out to places, just to spend time with me. She took me to the movies, to lunch, and even managed to find a go-kart track in Port Angeles. I felt like I was a child, being adored by their mother.

The most touching thing my mother did was come to one of my piano recitals. I was entered into another competition but chose not to tell her. I had begun trusting her, but if she let me down on this, I couldn't forgive her. Music was everything to me. Bella and Charlie were watching in the audience, and as I looked to them before my segment, I found my mother sitting with them. I was shocked for about 30 seconds before my face melted into a smile. She blew me a kiss, and I forgave every single hurt she ever caused me right then. She was my mother, and I loved her more than anything.

My relationship with Bella had also changed significantly. She sneaked into my bed every night after Charlie had gone to sleep. I told her she was playing a dangerous game; she answered by caressing and touching me in places meant only for lovers. I loved her so much, I told her so every day. We made it a point to always be honest with each other, and I always told her how I was feeling. I think Charlie knew what we were up to during the night. I say this because he approached me one day.

We were fishing, relaxing in the cool water waiting for the fish to come to us, when he cleared his throat. I had never seen Chief Swan blush, but he was at that moment. He handed me a packet, and said that under no circumstances were I to have a 'moment' with Bella under his roof. If and when we decided to have the 'moment', we were to be safe and ready, and I had to romance her or else he would introduce me to his collection of guns. The conversation was uncomfortable for the both of us, and I think we were relieved when I promptly agreed with him. I did laugh a bit at him calling sex the 'moment'. Who knew someone as tough as Charlie could be embarrassed over sex.

Where I am now is so much different to where I was before I met Bella. I didn't think I was such a loser anymore. I wasn't ugly or deformed; I wasn't a waste of space or a burden to my family. I was me, Edward, and I was perfect the way I was. Bella taught me that, and I believed it with every fibre of my being. I wouldn't let the past hold me back, I would live my life and enjoy it, with Bella by my side every step of the way.


	20. Author's Message

Hello lovely readers. I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. Your support has been invaluable to me, and I couldn't have done it without you. I just want to give you all a big hug.

I know some may be disappointed with the end of 'A Geekboys Life', but worry no more. I have planned a sequel! I don't know if sequel is the right word, but we'll stick with it. I can assure that it will have a sweeter and more adorable Edward, who will have grown and matured into a wonderful man. And his Bella will still be by his side. We just need to work out that thing between Edward and Carlisle, don't we?

So, I will be back with it soon. I don't know exactly when, because I still have to create a framework and pre-write a few things, but I promise it will come. So stick me on alert, please. (cue puppy face). In the mean time, I have a new story up. I'm quite nervous about it. I wrote it a while ago, and I posted it for like a day before I took it down. But with the overwhelming positive response i got for this one, I am putting it back up. If you do decide to read, then I thank you even more than words could express. If not, I promise the sequel to this will be up soon.

Thank you all so much. I love you. Hugs and kisses xxx


End file.
